Faded Rose
by azloon
Summary: UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône.
1. Discover me

**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire ... Enjoy !

**Faded Rose**

_Discover Me_

- L'arbre était l'être vivant pouvant vivre le plus longtemps, il avait la plus grande des connaissances et ... Harry arrête immédiatement de bailler ! Tu m'as posé une question et tu n'écoutes pas la réponse !

Le jeune homme haussa ses épaule recouverte de sa tenue de camouflage. Il laissa son regard émeraude descendre et remonter sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un sourire en coin laissant une de ses canines apparaître. La jeune femme, elle, semblait énervé donc peu enclin à sourire. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés encadrait élégamment son visage en fureur. Ses lèvres écarlates légèrement retroussé à la manière d'un prédateur, laissait voir des dents d'une blancheur époustouflante. Sa tenue de camouflage noire dévoilait une poitrine parfaite, cintrait sa taille la rendant plus fine encore. Elle était simplement magnifique et impressionnante.

- Je t'ai seulement demandé qu'elle était la croyance Nymphe la plus ...

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu m'as demandé ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Un rouquin arriva à ce moment-là, attrapant la jeune femme par la taille. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, ses lèvres se retroussant pour faire apparaître des canines qui s'apprêtait à plonger dans la chair tendre.

- Ronald Weasley si tu oses mordre Hermione devant moi, je te gerbe dessus ! hurla Harry en se cachant le visage. Il y a des hôtels pour ça !

Le rouquin surnommé Ron, rangea ses canines dans sa cavité buccale avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à sa fiancée qui le frappa à la tête. Elle n'était plus furieuse, seulement agréablement heureuse que son vampire l'ait calmé. En ce moment elle était facilement irritable pour une raison inconnue.

- Excuse moi Harry. Je comprends qu elle fait d'avoir parlé des croyances Nymphes et tout ce qui s'en approchait, pendant deux heures et demi t'ai ennuyé. Je voulais seulement te faire un résumé complet de mes recherches sur le sujet qui semblait te porter à coeur. Annonça la jeune femme, rougissant devant l'air ahuri de son fiancé.

- Deux heures et demi ?! Et Harry n'a pas craqué ? Bravo Mec !

Harry eut un rire sonore avant de se lever de sa chaise et de s'enfuir alors qu'Hermione sautait sur son fiancé pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Le jeune homme s'ennuyait et à sa connaissance, rien ne pouvait suffisamment le distraire pour que cette impression s'en aille. Toutes les lois étaient entre les mains de son protecteur, il ne devait qu'attendre. L'ennuie avait alors prit une grande place dans sa vie. Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient, la vie était monotone. Même parler avec sa chauve-souris ne le distrayait pas. Lyvyr voleta à ses côtés et Harry caressa du bout des doigts sa tête douce. En parlant du loup !

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Maître je peux sentir votre tristesse. Lorsque mon radar m'a alerté, j'ai voleté à votre secours !

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire ce qui se passait à sa chauve-souris. Et si elle se vexait en apprenant qu'elle ne le distrayait plus ? Il serait vraiment seul à cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas de femelle. C'est la raison de ma tristesse. Répliqua Harry en révélant ce qui l'exaspérait aussi.

- Mais, commença la chauve-souris en hésitant avant de couiner la suite de sa phrase. Vous n'aurez jamais de femelle Maître. Vous êtes fait pour avoir un mâle.

Harry releva un regard ahuris vers Lyvyr. Qu'avait-elle insinuer au juste ? En faite elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'insinuer. Les canines d'Harry s'allongèrent et ses iris prirent la couleur du feuillages der arbres au printemps. La rage fit trembler ses membres et il fit donc passer sa rage sur un arbre qui avait eu le malheur d'être ici. Harry passa ses mains contre une branche et la brisa d'un coup sec.

Une créature au trait humain sortit de la forêt où marchait Harry. Ses mains semblaient être porteur de flammes tandis que son visage était ravagé par des larmes. Les gouttelettes semblaient tellement purs qu'elle stoppa la colère du vampire. Celui-ci dévisagea la créature à l'apparence humaine avec un grand intérêt. Des cheveux platines encadraient un visage au menton pointu. Ses yeux au iris orageux étaient noyés par des larmes. La silhouette élancé, parfaitement mis en valeur par des vêtements finement choisis. Ce jeune homme n'était pas humain. Seule son odeur aurait pu informer le vampire mais son apparence lui donna sa vrai identité. Ses yeux étaient bien trop gris. Il était bien trop pur et ressemblait à ces elfes et ces fées de par sa grande beauté innocente. Un Nymphe sans aucun doute.

- Pourquoi l'avoir blessé ?

La voix était dure et pourtant mélodieuse. Cette voix lui fit lâcher la branche qui s'envola dans les cieux pour atterrir dans la main du Nymphe qui s'approcha de l'arbre. Il posa la branche là où elle avait été précédemment et d'une simple caresse, la recolla à la base de la branche. Un sourire rassurant passa sur le visage du Nymphe qui semblait murmurer des paroles à l'arbre. Après quelques instants, il se releva et se plaça devant le vampire, ses yeux couleur métal en fusion fixé avec fureur sur Harry.

- Donnez moi une simple raison de ne pas vous donnez gage d'une punition qui vous montrerez les dommages occasionné ?

Lyvyr (Harry l'avait oublié !) se posa sur l'épaule du vampire avant de couiner avec frénésie.

- Dans d'autre terme briser le bras de mon Maître. Maître Nymphe, la nature a fait de ses créatures des personnes sans code moral envers les autres. Laissez cet ignorant, je ferais attention à ces gestes. Rien de ce qu'il a fait n'a pu être réparé.

Le Nymphe passa sa paume sur ses joues pâles récoltant ses larmes. Il les regarda avec mélancolie avant de les faire évaporer dans une douce vapeur. Les larmes des Nymphes étaient la chose la plus pure dans ce monde. Même celles des phénix ne représentaient pas grand chose contre elles. Le Nymphe ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'arbre près de lui. Il se figea en comprenant que cet être voulait pardonner à celui qui l'avait blessé.

- Ton Maître ne subira point de dommage pour cette fois.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? demanda subitement Harry, la question lui ayant échappé.

Lyvyr siffla en mordillant l'oreille du brun aux yeux verts pour le faire taire. Elle demanda pardon au Nymphe qui s'en alla sans accorder son attention à Harry.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de dire que j'étais qu'un sale ignorant Lyvyr !

- C'était soit cela Maître, où vous perdiez votre bras à jamais.

Harry se massa la nuque avant de se faire craquer les doigts. Il revoyait la scène recommencer inlassablement devant ses yeux. Il était certain qu'il aurait pu ne pas paraitre comme un idiot.

- Un Vampire contre un Nymphe ? J'aurais vaincu. Assura Harry.

- Maître vous êtes bien ignorant sur cette race. Un Nymphe contrôle tout les éléments. Votre force spectaculaire n'aurait rien put faire contre cela.

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il aurait dût mieux écouter Hermione et lui demander plus de renseignement finalement. Lui qui devait apprendre les races par coeur pour son futur emploi !

- Et quel est son nom ?

- Draco, Maître. Si vous voulez le revoir, vous devez l'appeler poliment et que votre coeur rentre en résonance avec la Nature.

Harry dévisagea Lyvyr. Il était si évident que cela qu'il veuille le revoir ? Il était vrai que cette beauté l'avait bouleversé et ému. Il avait trouvé le moment passé à ses côtés trop court et imparfait. Surtout que le Nymphe, ce Draco, ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Sauf pour cette simple question : ` Pourquoi l'avoir blessé ? ' Draco avait eu l'air d'être une mère ayant vu un monstre blessé son enfant. La voix dure, brisé et mélodieuse de part son devoir de réconforter son enfant et faire regretter son geste au monstre.

- Et comment faire pour que mon coeur rentre en résonance avec la Nature ?

- Il se fait tard, il va faire jour ! Je dois partir chasser !

Et sans autre forme de procet, Lyvyr s'en fut. Harry la regarda s'envoler en se maudissant. Si elle était partit s'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ainsi il se devait de trouver seul. Harry passa ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir blessé, lui un vampire, lui la créature de la nuit qui avait comme destin de blessé. Surement un pouvoir étrange de ce Draco.

- Pardonne la rage cher Arbre. Mais je me demande comment ce Draco à procédé pour vous réparer.

- Si la blessure est nette, elle est facile à réparer Vampire.

Harry sursauta et se recula de l'arbre. A ses côtés se tenait Draco dans toute sa splendeur. La lumière de la lune faisait briller son teint de perle. Il était simplement affolant.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de ces phéromones ? L'interrogea Draco en plissant son nez à la manière d'un aristocrate.

Harry s'empêcha de rougir tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre à la question. Si il avait tout compris, il ne fallait en aucun cas manquer de respect au Nymphe. Le vouvoyer et ne pas le provoquer. Quoi de plus difficile pour un Vampire ! Harry posa une autre interrogation changeant ainsi le sujet sur ses phéromones.

- Vous sentez mon statut de Vampire ?

- Tout comme vous pouvez sentir le mien. Ce qui est curieux ... c'est la probabilité que vous m'ayez appelé. Car voyez vous, pour qu'un coeur rentre en résonance avec Dame Nature, il faut un coeur à la base du projet. Donc la question est : Avez vous assez de coeur pour le faire rentrer en résonance ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, ahuri. Le Nymphe l'insultait ? Pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait ! Enfin presque. Enfin pas tout de suite ! Il avait même essayé d'être polie et de faire des tournures de phrases plus soutenue !

- Je me suis excusé auprès de l'arbre !

- Tuer un enfant et demander pardon à la suite. Voilà ce que représente vos gestes.

Harry trembla de rage. Le Nymphe avait réussit à le mettre aussi en colère que lorsque Lyvur lui avait annoncé qu'il finirait sa vie avec un homme. En parlant de cela ...

- Pourquoi je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ?! D'abord j'ai cent trente ans et je n'ai toujours eu PERSONNE. De plus ma chauve-souris m'annonce que je n'aurais jamais de femelle mais un mâle, j'ai été tellement hors de moi que j'ai brisé la branche d'un arbre pour me détendre, on a voulut me briser le bras et ... et maintenant je raconte MA PUTAIN DE VIE A UN NYMPHE QUI M'INSULTE DES QUE JE FAIS UN GESTE !

Draco posa une main rassurante sur l'écorce de l'arbre avant de dévisager le vampire. Celui-là semblait différent et pas seulement de part sa grande stupidité. De plus si il avait bien comprit, le Vampire devait se trouver un homme, ce qui était assez embarrassant puisque ses phéromones avaient fait apparition lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Draco regarda attentivement le vampire qui continuait à hurler son malheur. Les yeux couleur jade luisaient dans la nuit. Des lèvres charnues de la couleur du sang laissaient apparaître quelques fois des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, surtout les canines. Des cheveux en bataille, donnant un air plus prédateur et sauvage encore. Draco trouvait ce garçon fort intéressant. Surtout qu'il avait réussit à l'appeler.

- Vous semblez assez désespérés. La haine d'un Nymphe serait de trop. Je vous laisse la possibilité de vous rattraper au près de moi. Acceptez vous ?

Harry ne réfléchit même pas en se calmant.

- J'accepte !

- A bientôt jeune Vampire.

Et Draco disparut parmi les arbres de la forêt soudainement. Harry ferma les yeux et s'en alla jusqu'à chez lui. L'aube arrivait déjà à grand pas.

_*« L'amour est la plus étrange des passions.»*_

Draco grimpa à un arbre faisant attention à ses appuis. L'objectif étant de ne pas blesser l'arbre sur lequel il grimpait. Le blond monta au sommet, fermant les yeux pour écouter les paroles de la Nature. En tant que futur roi il se devait de trouver compagnon rapidement. Il écoutait donc chaque jour les mots de la Nature pour quelle lui révèle l'identité de sa compagne.

- Fils tu as enfin trouvé.

Draco se figea, s'accroupissant, se tassant contre une branche, à l'écoute des mots de la fondatrice des espèces. Son coeur battait rapidement et semblait être partout dans son corps. Il le sentait battre à ses oreilles, se déplacer et pulser contre ses tempes, sa main droite, son genou gauche... Draco prit une profonde respiration avant de déclarer :

- Montrez moi Dame Nature le visage de mon âme-sœur je vous prie.

Le vent se mit à tourner, se concentrer en une sphère qui entra par la tempe droite du blond. Soudain, un visage apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Une peau halé, des lèvres rouges sang, des yeux émeraudes et des crocs blancs dépassant sensiblement de la bouche vermeille. Un vampire et pas n'importe lequel !

Draco ouvrit ses yeux brusquement et s'en fut jusqu'à la demeure de la famille royale. Il laissa son regard ombrageux faire s'éloigner les passants alors qu'il rejoignait son père. Lucius était un homme aux longs cheveux platine, à la peau blanche, au nez aristocratique et aux yeux électriques. Son apparence reflétait parfaitement son statut de roi.

- Père vous avez sentit le changement de l'air n'est ce pas ? Je sens l'odeur de ce vampire à des kilomètres et je ne parle pas des phéromones qu'il a osé dégager ! Et le pire dans tout ceci est le fait que ce soit ce ... rustre qui me soit destiné ! Imaginez vous, Père, qu'il ait brisé la branche d'un de nos protégés ? Je me refuse de l'épouser.

L'expression auparavant heureuse de Lucius (en considérant le sourire crispé et semble t-il nerveux comme l'expression de la joie sur son visage) en voyant son fils en sa présence s'était disloqué pour ne laisser que de la colère, de la frustration et un certain ... mépris ?

- Tu l'épouseras Draco ! Un Nymphe ne désobéit pas à la Nature, de plus un membre de la famille royale ! Dès demain tu iras le retrouver pour lui annoncer l'agréable nouvelle de votre futur mariage.

- Mais cela est injuste Père !

- Ce qui est injuste est le fait que tu veuilles utiliser ton statut de prince pour désobéir à la Nature ! De plus on ne choisit pas son compagnon. Si tu ne voulais pas connaître son identité, tu ne devais point écouter le chant de notre Mère. Je n'ai pas voulus épouser ta mère pourtant je l'ai fais et j'en suis comblé dorénavant. Notre Mère ne nous a jamais mal lié.

- Si j'en suis obligé ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour que notre relation puisse être la plus agréable possible.

Draco se retourna et sans adresser le moindre adieux à son père, entra dans sa chambre non loin de là pour s'y enfermer. La douleur n'était pas chose commune pour lui. La seule douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir était celle de voir un protégé blessé. Mais cette nouvelle douleur n'avait rien à voir. Elle avait un goût amer en bouche. Le goût de la trahison. Son père avait lutté pendant des années contre son destin alors qu'il devait épouser seulement sa rivale. Alors que le jeune homme devait se lier à un VAMPIRE qui ne savait surement rien sur cette tradition et qui donc lui mettra des bâtons dans les roues. Pas qu'il veuille se marier avec un être inculte, stupide, cupide, violent et avec un instinct animal trop développé !

- Pourquoi moi ?!

Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses protégés, cela le calmait toujours. Malheureusement une douleur affreuse le prit à l'estomac. Le Nymphe ouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de courir hors de sa chambre, hors de sa demeure, dans la forêt. Il appela un cheval par le biais des arbres et monta celui qui se présentait à ses pieds.

- Mon nom est Slytherin, où puis-je vous déposer Maître Nymphe ?

- Sens tu l'odeur de suceur de sang sur moi ?

Les naseaux du cheval se dilatèrent avant que Slytherin hennisse.

- Vous voulez que je vous conduise jusqu'à lui ?

- Et le plus silencieusement possible belle monture.

Pendant le trajet, Draco pensa au différence Nymphe-Veela. Les Nymphes étaient bien plus forts, pouvant contrôler les éléments. Ils avaient le don de parler à toutes créatures vivantes. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas la même chance que les veelas à propos de leur compagnon. Il fallait qu'ils l'aient déjà rencontré une fois pour que la Nature révèle son nom et seule la douleur sonnait comme une urgence à former le lien. Les Veelas tombaient facilement amoureux de leur âme-sœur avant même que la formation du lien soit complète et voulaient plaire à leur compagnon. Tout devenait alors horriblement simple car le compagnon tombait amoureux du Veela parfait pour lui. Alors que les Nymphes ... Eux devaient tombés amoureux naturellement comme tout autre être, sans l'aide d'un lien. Ce qui faisait que les couples mettaient bien plus de temps à être heureux. Mais comme ils étaient tout aussi destinés l'un à l'autre, ils finissait forcément à se rendre heureux mutuellement. Donc la vrai question de Draco était combien de temps avant le bonheur ? Qu'elle serait ses obstacles à franchir ? Serait-il seul face et contre tous ? Surtout qu'il espérait secrètement qu'aucun de deux ne craquent devant la pression. Draco n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Son futur compagnon semblait vraiment peu intelligent.

- Voici la demeure de votre vampire Maître et à juger par son taux d'endorphine, il ne dort pas.

Draco hocha sa tête tout en espérant que son compagnon ne faisait pas du sport de chambre mais seulement un bon jogging. Il descendit de sa monture, embrassa l'encolure de Slytherin tout en le laissant partir après lui avoir dit qu'il le re-contacterait si besoin est.

Le Nymphe se servit de ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte avant de se diriger en direction du bruit. Il se figea en ayant comme vision le Vampire courant torse nu sur un tapis roulant. Draco le voyait de dos. Son regard resta accroché à une goutte de sueur qui coulait doucement entre les omoplates et qui continuait son chemin en suivant la colonne vertébrale.

- La moindre des politesses est de demander ou même de prévenir avant de rendre visite cher Nymphe, annonça Harry à peine essoufflé en arrêtant de courir.

- Je ne pensais pas mal tomber.

- J'allais me doucher puis dormir. Vous pouvez revenir demain.

Draco serra les dents pour ne pas demander meilleur traitement au vampire qui semblait ignorer le comportement à adopter face à un Nymphe de surcroit un prince Nymphe. Bien évidemment la bonne attitude était de se faire tout petit ou de se taire.

- Vous me jetez dehors ? Moi qui voulais jouir de votre présence.

- Jouir ? interrogea Harry avec un sourire faussement intéressé.

- Pourquoi mes mots semblent obscène dans votre bouche ? Enfin ! La question n'est pas là. J'avais besoin de vous voir pour vous parlez de ma race qui ...

Harry quitta la pièce pour se diriger jusqu'à la douche, se déshabillant sans aucune honte devant son invité, se glissant par la suite dans la cabine. Étrangement Draco ne continuait pas sa phrase. La patience à bout, Harry le pressa.

- Votre race qui ? demanda Harry en commençant à se laver.

- Qui est très pudique pour commencer ! Je vous demanderez donc de prévenir dès que votre corps pourrait être dans mon champs de vision.

- D'ac.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en affichant un regard remplis de mépris. Pas facile à supporter plus d'une minute, comment ferait-il pour passer sa vie avec lui ?!

- Mais c'est de la relation Nymphe/Compagnon qui est la raison de ma présence ici.

- Ma meilleure amie m'en a parlé je crois. C'est un peu comme pour les Veelas. Mais là, les compagnons ont le droit de refuser sans la mort du Nymphe.

Draco serra les dents, si le Vampire savait cela il allait refuser sa demande ! Pas qu'il voulait se marier avec lui ! Mais la douleur était présente et elle ne s'arrêterait jamais si il le refusait. Draco jura. (ce qui se résumait à parler couramment au lieu de son registre plus soutenu) S'il avait put, il aurait « oublié » de narrer ce « petit » détail au vampire !

- En effet. Mais le Nymphe souffre tout de même de ce refus.

- Normal ! Et puis les différences entre Veela et Nymphe dans ce domaine sont plus dérangeante pour le Nymphe que pour le compagnon. Déjà le temps que doit mettre le Nymphe pour trouver sa moitié ! Mais au final ça se fini toujours en happy end !

Draco trouvait le langage d'Harry assez dérangeant mais pas étonnant pour une bête comme l'obligeait à être sa race.

- Chez Nymphe cachez vos petits yeux innocents ou je risque de vous choquer de ma personne.

Le blond ferma précipitamment les yeux, refusant la tentation de laisser son regard couler le long du corps de son futur compagnon qui s'empressa de se mettre une serviette autour de sa taille.

- Vous pouvez regarder ! annonça Harry allant jusqu'à sa chambre pour se couler dans ses draps. Mais au faite, comment êtes vous entré ?

- Peu importe ! Je suis venu car vous devrez savoir que les Nymphes ont le besoin de voir leur compagnon régulièrement, bien plus que les Veelas !

- Je le savais déjà.

- Et donc il était de mon devoir de venir vous prévenir que ma présence était requise près de vous. Souvent. Très souvent.

Harry qui arrangeait ses couvertures, se figea dans ses gestes. Son cerveau retournait les paroles du Nymphe dans tout les sens mais il arrivait toujours au même conclusion. Soit compagnon égal mariage égal trône.

- Est ce la façon subtile de m'annoncer que je suis votre compagnon ?

Le visage de Draco se tordit en une grimace avant qu'un air hautain apparaissait sur son visage.

- Je suis bien lié à vous, Vampire.

- O.K

- Quoi ?

Draco avait l'air profondément choqué. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que ke jeune homme le prenne aussi bien ! Il s'était attendu à ce que le vampire qui semblait impulsif, se lève hurle à l'injustice, lui dise qu'il se trompe, qu'un long moment de discution hippique s'en suive ! Tout d'un coup il était ... déçu.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi Nymphe. J'ai promis à mon protecteur, le meilleur ami de ma mère, Severus Snape, que je me marierais qu'avec mon âme-sœur et comme je dois être marié pour dev ...

- Sev ... Severus Snape ? Ne me dites pas que vous être Harry POTTER !

- Si, lui-même. Harry Potter, pour l'instant, prince des Vampires en attendant mon mariage. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Le fait que je me maries avec un Nymphe risque de faire un peu grogner mes sujets mais ils se calmeront vite !

Draco ouvrit bêtement sa bouche avant de la refermer précipitamment. Mais qu'est ce qui allait en découler de leur mariage ?!

- Le problème réside dans le fait que je suis Draco MALFOY prince des Nymphes et que le fait que nous sommes liés va être problématique pour ne pas dire que cela va déclencher une guerre.

Harry déglutit avant de s'assoir dans son lit posant une main sur son front. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, sourire que ne comprit pas son fiancé. Il s'approcha du vampire avant de prendre le visage du brun entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux verts jusqu'au sien et le dévisagea. Pourquoi le sourire était triste ? Pourquoi les yeux criaient de désespoir ? Pourquoi Draco sentait son âme brûler au fond de lui.

- Tu voudrais bien regarder dans mon armoire pour voir si tu peux pas me passer un boxer ?

Toute la tendresse de la situation fut anéantit par la phrase d'Harry. Draco le fusilla du regard avant de prendre un boxer au hasard, rouge et or, et de le lancer sur la tête du brun. Il sortit de la chambre alors que le jeune homme enfilait le sous-vêtement et suivait l'invité qui semblait tourner en rond dans la maison. Tout d'un coup le blond se stoppa et se retourna pour demander au jeune homme, torse nu devant lui :

- Avez vous compris lorsque je vous ai dis que notre race était pudique ? Nous n'aimons pas voir les êtres peu vêtus de ce fait.

- Même son futur mari ? Donc son futur amant ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons mariés que nous serons obligés de consommer le mariage, avança Draco en rougissant aux mots d'Harry.

- Et le lien ? s'obstina le Vampire en ne croyant pas à sa malchance.

- Il m'oblige seulement à me marier par la douleur, pas à avoir de rapport.

- Je vois.

Draco sursauta en entendant le ton déçu du Vampire. Il avait envisagé de s'unir ? Vraiment ? Pourtant il était un Vampire ! Les Vampires haïssaient les Nymphes ! C'étaient eux qui allaient déclencher la guerre suite au mariage car les Nymphes respectaient les choix de Dame Nature. Et puis pourquoi elle avait choisit de les mettre ensemble ?

- Je suis fatigué de cette journée Draco Malfoy. Je vais me coucher, avez vous le besoin de dormir dans mon lit sans rapport ?

Le blond rougit tout en remarquant que le Vampire se faisait violence pour utiliser un langage plus soutenu qu'à son habitude. Il l'avait remarqué par les longs silences avant ses discours. Surement l'attente de comment formuler ses paroles.

- Je veux bien me coucher dans votre lit.

Draco suivit le Vampire jusqu'à sa chambre, se mit en sous-vêtement tout en remerciant mentalement son fiancé de s'être retourné et d'avoir éteins la lumière. Il se coucha dans le lit faisant attention d'être le plus loin possible du Vampire. Celui-ci ne fut pas d'accord de l'éloignement du Nymphe. Il posa une main sur la taille fine de la créature dont la pureté le rendait nerveux. Il se racla la gorge tandis qu'il sentait Draco se raidir à son contact.

- J'ai froid. Draco Malfoy, puis-je t'avoir près de moi ? Sans rapport ! Je promets.

Le Nymphe se rapprocha craintivement du Vampire avant de poser ses mains sur les bras qui s'étaient mis à lui entourer la taille. Il utilisa avec prudence le feu qu'il contrôlait si bien. De tout son corps se dégagea une agréable chaleur qui endormit les deux jeunes princes enlacés.

* * *

_Alors alors ? (croise les doigts)_

_J'ai hésité longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre de ma fiction Faded Rose. Cette fiction est un peu spéciale et c'est ma première qui traite de Nymphe. (et je n'ai pas fais beaucoup de fictions UA donc je stresse un peu. --')_

_J'espère que cela vous montrera mon style d'écriture qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Si cela vous a plu ou que vous voulez me donner des critiques (constructives si cela est possible) ..._

_Ne vous gênez pas, j'attends avec impatience !_

_Azloon_


	2. The game begin

**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** _UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône._

**RAR  
**

_li-san :_ Bien le bonjour ! Je te remercie et t'honore puisque tu es la première a avoir reviewer. ^^ Pour ton commentaire sur la rencontre de Harry et Draco : J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'aime bien les rencontres assez difficile où les personnages sont certains de ne pas pouvoir se voir en peinture dès le début. Et puis j'aime bien lorsque Draco descend totalement Harry. (Méchant auteur ? Nan, seulement cruel)

_Casimir :_ Je dirais alors seulement deux mots aussi : MERCI BEAUCOUP. Non je suis très heureux d'avoir eu une review comme celle là. C'est encourageant à continuer.

_Koshiko :_ La rencontre de Dray et Ryry est surement la chose que j'ai préféré écrire dans le premier chapitre et l'opinion de Draco sur Harry était fondamental et donc j'ai décidé de la rendre inoubliable. Après tout on parle toujours de la première impression que l'on a eu en rencontrant quelqu'un .... Je suis très heureux de voir que ma fiction est intéressante. J'ai espéré qu'elle soit originale tout en gardant les caractères des personnages de bases. J'espère que tout à fonctionné dans ma démarche.

_layette :_ Merci de dire que ma fiction est originale. C'était ma plus grande crainte car c'est vrai qu'il y a énormément de fiction avec des compagnons mettant en scène notre cher couple. J'ai dis à ma sœur : « décide pour moi un thème de fiction. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration et pourtant j'ai très envie d'écrire.» Elle venait de lire une fiction avec Harry en Vampire et juste avant une fiction avec Draco en Nymphe. Par association d'idée elle m'a proposé de faire une fiction avec Harry en Vampire et Draco en Nymphe. Mon esprit tordu les ont mis en tant que compagnon ensemble. Puis j'ai pensé « les vampires sont censé être des êtres pervers et les Nymphes des pauvres créatures innocentes » un sourire diabolique à éclairé mon visage et j'ai commencé à écrire. Pour le passage avec le "ke" j'avoue ne pas m'être rendu compte de cela. A-vrai-dire j'écris la fiction sur des feuilles doubles (les toutes petites et j'en est écris trois et demi) donc en recopiant j'ai dûs mal tapé. Toutes mes excuses.

_Aoi :_ Comment dire sans paraître méchant ? VOILA TA SUITE ! ^^ Je suis très heureux de dire que j'ai enfin eu le courage de recopier et de peaufiner ma suite. ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre. :D

_kaylee :_ Je n'ai pas été très rapide pour écrire la suite, je demande pardon ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que mon idée te semble toujours aussi bonne. ^^

_rockcoeur :_ Mon style d'écriture te plait ? J'en suis extrêmement heureux ! Si tu n'as pas sauté de lignes alors que d'habitude tu le faisais, tu m'en vois comblé. En réalité j'ai toujours peur que certains passages décourage le lecteur et qu'au final il abandonne car en sautant trop de lignes il ne comprend plus rien à l'histoire. Donc si cela peut être évité ... c'est parfait ! La relation Nymphe/Vampire est une étrange relation. Moi-même je ne suis pas certain des grands détails de leur relation. Je sais ce qui va se passer mais pas avec précision. Je vais donc essayer de construire autour de vos commentaires et autour de mon imagination. Parfois j'écris une histoire avec une idée en tête et je me retrouve avec quelque chose de totalement hors sujet par rapport à l'idée de base, mais cela plait quand même donc ... l'avenir nous le dira ! Pour ce qui en est du succès, je ne fais pas de plan sur la comète (je tuerais un jour ma sœur de m'avoir foutus cette expression en tête). J'espère sincèrement que beaucoup de personnes aimeront me lire mais il faut que ma fiction soit attractives pour ça. (et puis si vous faites de la pub je ne dirais pas non. ^^)

_Narcissa Potter : _Tiens une certaine Narcissa va faire une certaine apparition. Et puis le nom Potter me dit vaguement quelque chose... (ok humour à deux balles.) En tout cas je suis très heureux de voir que mon début t'a plu et je serais comblé si la suite te plaisais toujours autant.

_Amandine :_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Faire une critique sur un chapitre est réellement court. J'espère donc que tu pourras en faire une avec un peu plus de matière que je serais ravi de t'offrir. La suite sera posté, régulièrement je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de mon courage, de mon emploi du temps et surtout de mon inspiration. Car je préfère ne rien poster à poster quelque chose qui est plat par manque d'imagination. J'espère que ta curiosité par rapport à la suite sera comblé et que mon histoire ne te décevra pas.

Merci à tous. Enjoys now.

* * *

**Faded Rose**

_The game begin_

Draco ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il ne fut même pas étonné d'avoir la tête enfouis dans le cou d'un vampire. Il avait reconnu son odeur sauvage qui l'avait étrangement bercé pendant la nuit. C'était surement ce fait qui l'étonnait le plus. Il avait si bien dormis pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Sa tête reposait dans le cou de Harry, une main douce et chaude enserrait sa taille et ses jambes étaient emmêlés à celles du vampire qui commençait à se réveiller en douceur. Le Nymphe hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il essayer de se dégagé et donc de risquer que le Vampire pense qu'il ait été affecté par cette proximité ou de laisser le prince des buveurs de sangs réagir lui-même et donc s'humilier surement tout seul. Le choix de Draco était vite fait ! De plus le Vampire avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Curieusement, il rapprocha le Nymphe pour qu'il soit collé à lui avait de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- La chaleur de ton pouvoir m'a permis de parfaitement dormir.

- Vous m'en voyez heureux. Je me demandais cependant si votre main pouvait lâcher ma hanche, ainsi je pourrais soulager quelconque besoin naturel.

Harry lâcha Draco, le regardant sortir du lit, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Le brun détourna les yeux pour ne pas rendre mal à l'aise le Nymphe qui s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui hurler à travers la porte :

- Il aurait été plus simple de me dire que tu voulais aller au toilette ! Surtout si c'était une envie pressante.

Draco sortit des toilettes se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Il déclara alors avec calme :

- Qu'importe l'envie, elle se doit d'être prononcé avec classe et respect.

- C'est certain que « j'ai envie de chier ou de pisser » c'est pas très classe !

Draco grimaça de dégout en entendant son fiancé parler de la sorte. Lui qui commençait à pense qu'il avait peut-être un semblant de charme profondément caché en Harry. Tout espoir (aussi infime soit-il) venait de le quitter.

- Tu n'as pas apporté tes vêtements de rechange. Si besoin en ait, je peux te prêter tenu, annonça Harry en entrant en boxer dans la salle de bain qu'occupait toujours Draco pas plus habillé qu'avant.

- Hum ! Non merci. Je vais remettre ma tenue de la veille, rentrer chez moi et apporter ici une garde-robe. Je pense donc que ...

- Je vais devoir te faire un exemplaire de clef.

Draco poussa Harry grâce à son pouvoir d'élémentaire d'air avant de reprendre ses habits et de se les mettre. Il se retourna vers Harry qui achevait de mettre une chemise noir qui faisait incroyablement ressortir ses yeux.

- Je ne pense pas que la clef puisse me servir. En réalité, l'état de votre serrure n'exige plus de clef pour être ouvert.

Harry fronça ses sourcils bruns avant de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise noir, où on put entendre un cri étranglé.

- J'Y CROIS PAS ! NON MAIS DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! CE SANS GÊNE N'A PAS OSE FAIRE FONDRE MA SERRURE ! NON DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE !

Draco passa près d'Harry tout en appelant Slytherin. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir apparaître un cheval à la robe argenté et aux yeux verts. Il dépassa son fiancé, monta sur le cheval et lança au Vampire toujours hors de lui :

- Vous ne rêvez pas. C'était ma vengeance d'avoir blessé un de mes protégés et de m'avoir forcé à voir trop souvent votre corps dénudé. Étant mon compagnon, je ne peux vous blesser physiquement mais ...

- Pars avant que je ne me venge en retour, fit Harry d'une voix menaçante, ses crocs apparaissant.

Draco intima à sa monture de la raccompagner chez lui tout en essayant de combattre contre le sourire naissant sur son visage. Pourtant il se sentait enfin libre. C'était étrange puisqu'il était enchaîné contre sa volonté à un sale Vampire. Mais la liberté par la complexité et la facilité d'entente avec son futur époux. Un nouveau jeu commençait. Le Vampire ne semblait pas si attaché à la partie sexuelle de leur relation puisqu'il y avait vite renoncé. Et il ne semblait pas désireux de vivre une petit vie tranquille et ennuyeuse. Tout deux savaient comment pimenter l'instant, cela allait être intéressant. Ils pourraient vite découvrir jusqu'où était les limites de l'autre. A commencer par l'organisation du mariage par exemple. Connaissant les vampires : même s'ils ne mourraient pas au soleil, ils préféraient l'obscurité. Tandis que les Nymphes, eux, voulaient tous se marier en pleine nature sous un soleil resplendissant.

- DRAY ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ton père m'a annoncé hier la nouvelle de ton mariage et lorsque je suis monté pour te consoler, ta porte s'est ouverte sur un lit vide.

Draco releva son regard argenté vers la seule personne qui avait le droite de le tutoyer : sa mère. Une pensée subite le traversa. Son futur époux s'était octroyé le droit de lui parler aussi familièrement. Mais Draco ne pouvait lui enlever cela alors qu'il semblait si peu exigeant sur les détails de leur relation.

- J'étais partis soulager ma douleur au près de mon fiancé tout en lui narrant la nature de mon état.

Narcissa Malfoy qui se trouvait assit dans le lit de son fils, lui prit les mains pour lui donner courage à continuer ses paroles. Ce que fit joyeusement Draco voulant se confier à sa mère.

- Il l'a très bien prit ! Pourtant nous avons eu connaissance d'un problème.

- Et lequel mon tendre ?

- Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas un simple Vampire mais Harry Potter. En me mariant avec lui je deviendrais le prince consort régant sur les Nymphes par mon statut de roi et sur les Vampires. La situation s'inverse. Les Nymphes respectueux des traditions originelles ne diront rien mais non les Vampires avec leur caractère incontrôlable.

- Je conçois le problème.

Draco hocha avec force sa tête blonde tout en gardant son contact visuel avec la reine. Mettant ainsi plus de force à ses paroles.

- J'ai donc choisit de passer mes nuits près de lui. Vous savez il est agréable de dormir dans ses bras. N'en soyez pas choqué Mère ! Nous n'aurons aucun rapport avant la cérémonie respectant ainsi la tradition mais ... nous n'en aurons pas non plus après.

- Il n'y aura aucune descendance ?

Draco fut déçu que sa mère ne soit pas enthousiasme en apprenant que son fils n'aurait pas de relation sexuel avec un homme aux instincts animal bien trop développé, mais plutôt peiné de cet état de fait.

- Dray ! C'est lui qui l'a exigé ?

- Non c'est moi qui l'ait et il n'a pas refusé. j'en suis heureux ! Pourquoi devrais-je donner mon corps sous prétexte que cela vient d'une tradition ?

Draco n'était pas en colère. Juste chamboulé et confus. Harry aurait dût insister et lui, après un long conflit verbale, aurait dût se plier à la volonté du Vampire pour qu'il accepte de l'épouser. Et le jour de sa nuit de noce, il aurait dit adieux à son innocence.

- Mais Dray, tu vas vouloir mêler ton corps avec le sien le jour de ta nuit de noce ! C'est une conséquence du lien. Et lorsque l'acte sera accomplit, tu voudras recommencer.

Draco fronça ses sourcils outré. Il avait parfaitement ignoré ce détail avant !

- Je vais préparer ma garde-robe pour sa résidence, fit Draco d'une voix glaciale.

- Je vais prévenir ton Père de la bonne nouvelle de l'acceptation de ton fiancé. Lucius écrira le contrat de mariage.

Draco opina attendant que sa mère s'en aille pour se jeter sur son lit. La vie était simplement injuste ! Pourquoi son ventre se contractait lorsqu'il pensait à l'éventualité d'avoir une relation plus approfondis avec le Vampire ? Il ne voulait pas donner son corps ainsi ! Pourtant il ne voulait pas non plus mourir aussi pur que le jour de sa naissance. Mais la peur d'avoir mal, que l'acte soit quelque chose d'horrible le tourmentait. Et si il était blesser ? Draco enfouit sa tête dans les coussins avant d'hurler son malheur. Il avait encore du temps pour réfléchir, son mariage ne serait pas pour demain.

_ « Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.» _

Draco fronça son nez en sentant l'odeur de sangs et celles de deux Vampires. Son compagnon se battait contre l'un des siens ! Le Nymphe libéra ses pouvoirs d'élémentaire d'air et cloua les deux Vampires au plafond avant de les ligoter par des lianes. Draco les détailla du regard. L'un était son compagnon et l'autre était un homme bien plus âgé, des cheveux longs qui devaient lui tomber jusqu'au épaule lorsqu'il avait les pieds sur terre, un nez proéminent et un air à faire peur. Draco renifla avec plus d'insistance et pût reconnaitre l'identité de l'homme. Son odeur avait été décrite à tout Nymphe. Car tous devaient éviter le roi des Vampires, Severus Snape. Mais Draco n'était pas n'importe quel Nymphe. Lui qui venait de ligoter et bâillonner le plus grand des Vampires accrochés au plafond avec le propriétaire de la maisonnette. Magnifique tableau !

- Pourrais je avoir connaissance de la raison à cette bataille sanglante ?

D'un geste de la main, les lianes emprisonnant la bouche des deux hommes, se retirèrent pour se resserrer autour de leurs poignets.

- Il me semblait bien avoir sentit l'odeur d'un Nymphe. Potter sale gamin ! Pourquoi le Prince des Nymphes se trouvent chez vous ! Le jour où vous ne feriez pas de folies, appelez moi !

Draco eut un sourire en voyant les poings de son compagnon se serrer et que son visage devienne rouge de colère. Il plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux onyx de l'homme qui semblait tant énerver son fiancé. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier le Roi des Vampires.

- Il s'avère qu'il est d'une grande stupidité cher Severus Snape, fit Draco.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Non mais quel abrutit ! Potter combien de fois vous ais-je dis de ne pas laisser un Nymphe approcher de votre demeure ! Et si il témoigne de votre stupidité, c'est qu'il a bien une raison de vous en vouloir, qu'en est telle !

- Je n'ai absolument ri ..., commença Harry le sang affluant dans son crâne.

- Il a cassé la branche d'un de mes protégés.

Harry foudroya Draco du regard sachant parfaitement qu'il allait avoir le droit à une des punitions légendaires de Severus qui n'était vraiment pas plaisante. Harry vit avec horreur Severus être reposer au sol alors que lui restait suspendu dans les airs.

- Je pense que le laisser accroché au plafond pendant une journée le ferait réfléchir, annonça Draco.

- J'apprécie beaucoup votre proposition cher Nymphe. Je pense que mon choix va s'arrêter sur le vôtre.

- QUOI ? NAN PITIÉ SNAPE !

Draco fit un signe de la main qui bâillonna une fois de plus Harry qui ne put que jeter des regards noirs au Nymphe alors qu'il se débattait comme un fou.

- Je m'interroge cependant sur votre présence jeune homme, demanda Snape en invitant le Nymphe à s'assoir et en lui servant du thé.

- J'ai annoncé à cet inconscient que j'étais son compagnon hier soir. Imaginez vous bien sa surprise ! Vous savez, il est vraiment impudique ! Les Nymphes ne supportent pas de voir des êtres torse-nu.

Draco sirota sa tasse avant de la poser sur la table et de croiser les doigts. Il examina la réaction du Vampire, prêt à se défendre à la moindre menace présente dans le regard de l'homme. Mais ses yeux semblaient vides de haine. Seulement une petite lueur de curiosité, mais rien de plus.

- Vous êtes donc le compagnon de ce diable. Je vous plains sincèrement. Mais cela voudra au moins dire que je quitterais enfin le trône pour lui laisser ma place. J'espère que vous aurez de l'influence sur lui pour lui éviter tous mauvais gestes inconsidérés.

- Vous ne semblez pas effrayé par la perspective d'une guerre entre nos deux races de par le commandement d'un Nymphe sur votre royaume.

Severus porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, esquissant un sourire sournois, buvant et reposant sa tasse avant de répondre à la question du jeune homme qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Vous voyez, les Vampires obéissent au ordres, qu'importe celui qui les donne. De plus je serais là pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne doivent en rien désobéir à ceux que vous donnerez. Je sens un grand potentiel en vous. De plus, il y a déjà une ombre de menace qui plane sur notre race. Les Vampires n'essayeront pas d'attirer plus d'ennuis encore. Vous savez, les chasseurs sont plus déterminé que jamais.

- Mon père m'avait prévenu de ...

- MALFOY DÉTACHE MOI !

Le regard des deux hommes se tournèrent vers le plafond, là où un Harry Potter rouge de colère semblait avoir coupé de ses dents les lianes qui l'entravaient. Un cri féroce s'échappa des lèvres du Nymphe qui envoya le Vampire s'écraser sur le sol avant de s'attaquer à lui. Severus Snape qui avait anticipé les gestes du Nymphe, l'attrapa par les bras avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. La rage s'évanouit alors et le Nymphe retomba inerte sur le sol.

- Que lui avait vous fait ? s'écria Harry en courant vers le Nymphe.

- J'ai utilisé une vieille ruse qu'un certain Lucius Malfoy m'a communiqué un jour.

Severus semblait plus fatigué qu'en colère. Il empoigna cependant Harry au col avant de le soulever de terre et de lui dire, le visage très proche du sien :

- Ne blesse plus jamais quoi que ce soit ayant une relation avec la nature. Tu as détruit de tes crocs des lianes produites par Monsieur Malfoy. C'était un peu comme un de ses enfants ! Je vais t'apprendre une chose Potter. Un Nymphe peut être blesser deux fois sans conséquence. A la troisième, tu meurs.

Severus relâcha Harry avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il lâcha avant de s'en aller :

- Pense à changer de serrure et fais attention à ce jeune homme.

Harry porta son compagnon jusqu'à son lit avant de laisser son regard descendre jusqu'au sol où il y avait une feuille. Il lu :

**Contrat de Mariage**

**Entre Messieurs Potter & Malfoy**

Harry lâcha la feuille avant de tourner son regard vers le Nymphe. Il aurait droit à une engueulade, un contrat de mariage et plusieurs vengeances. Le jeu commençait tout juste et il avait déjà l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

* * *

Draco : Tu es sadique avec tes lecteurs Azloon.

Harry : En réalité il est bien plus sadique avec moi.

Draco : HEIN ? Nan mais regarde un peu ! Il a foutus une phrase tout à fait ambiguë sur tes impressions en tant que Harry-je-me-plains-toujours-car-je-ne-suis-pas-assez-débrouillard-pour-ne-pas-faire-de-conneries-et-donc-je-dois-assumer-mes-actes-Potter.

Azloon : Harry ! Tue Malfoy sans mettre du sang partout sur le tapis s'il te plait ! Rectification : ne tue pas Draco parce qu'on a besoin de lui pour le prochain chapitre.

Draco & Harry intéressés : Pourquoi il va se passer quoi au prochain chapitre ?

Azloon : Surprise mes cocos !


	3. First Time

**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

Résumé : UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône.

_**RAR**_

Aoi : Comment dire sans être méchant (niark ! ^^) cette suite est vraiment trop courte mais avec beaucoup de rebondissement. Si elle ne te plait pas ... (je pleure. Nan ! ^^) j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un qui adore ma fiction !

kaylee : C'est vrai que Dray est plus fort grâce à ses pouvoirs Nymphiques. (ce terme n'existe pas le moins du monde, mais moi je l'aime bien !^^) Harry a seulement la force mais si on ligote quelqu'un en le maintenant à cinq mètre du sol, il peut simplement rien nous faire ! ^^ J'aime bien le côté fragile de Draco et en même temps super balèze face à Harry. Je m'éclate en l'écrivant !

li-san : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu alors ! Un nouveau tournant et des questions de la part d'Harry ! Une suite un peu spéciale et qui j'espère te donnera envie de continuer. Merci !^^

Amandine : Ta review était longue dis donc ! (respect ! *se met à genoux et baisse ses pieds* [aucune équivoque c'est le verbe baiser synonyme d'embrasser. -']) Si le chapitre est ni trop long, ni trop court, alors parfait ! J'ai toujours la crainte de faire attendre pour finalement décevoir sur la longueur du texte. Si tu as été comblé par le chapitre précédent, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je remercie ce cher ordinateur qui me corrige les fautes ! XD Pour l'instant mon inspiration est au rendez-vous, mon emplois du temps pas trop chargé (à part les trois exposés à rendre cette semaine. -') et j'ai le courage de recopier ! J'espère donc ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! Le chapitre 4 est déjà en cour d'écriture, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous et j'espère à bientôt. ^^

Casimir : Bavarde... C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? ^^ Je rigole ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira comme les deux précédents que tu me reviewera une nouvelle fois pour me dire que cela t'intéresse toujours. ^^ Bisous et à plus tard. ^^

Narcissa Potter : Cher NP, je vous écris cette réponse de review pour vous dire que la suite est arrivé et pour répondre à vos questions et vous dire que je suis heureux que mon choix pour les rois respectifs vous ait plus. ^^ Maintenant rep aux questions : Il n'y a pas de lien de parenté entre Sevychou à la crème (XD le pauvre je le martyrise à l'appeler ainsi !) et Ryry. Il est comme dans le livre, l'ami d'enfance de Lily Evans/Potter. Après je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publies. J'essaye d'écrire au moins une fois par semaine, surtout le week-end et les mercredis. [bonne chance pour ton bac ! Moi c'est le brevet et j'entends ma grande soeur me parler sans arrêt du bac. ^^] J'ai donc 15 ans et fier en plus ! ^^ Et nan je suis pas jeune pour écrire du lemon, j'ai commencé à 13 ans. ^^ (ou 12 ans et demi. -') Oh et surtout tutoie moi. Je suis plus jeune et en plus je n'aime pas le vouvoiement. Cela met une grande distance entre les personnes. (n'est ce pas Dray ! XD)

Enjoys !^^

* * *

**Faded Rose**

_First Time_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un poids lui atterrir sur le ventre. Ses réflexes vampiriques lui commandèrent de bloquer de son corps celui de son assaillant avant même de prendre connaissance de son identité.

Draco Malfoy qui avait été furieux à son réveil sur le canapé, avait courut jusqu'à la chambre de son hôte pour l'attaquer. Il s'était arrêté avant de sauter sur le vampire et de l'étrangler, en voyant Harry dormir profondément, ses sourcils froncés comme perturbé même pendant son temps de repos.

Draco s'était donc approché en silence, était monté sur le ventre du vampire, s'asseyant sur lui pour le regarder de plus près. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de voir son visage qu'Harry mettait son poids sur son corps, emprisonnant ses poignets.

Le Nymphe ne se dégagea pas attendant la réaction du vampire qui ne tarda pas. En effet il s'approcha du cou blafard pour le lécher, souffler son air sur la peau tendre et murmurer ses canines contre sa jugulaire :

- Quelles sont tes dernières volontés ?

- De me venger de vous, de n'avoir jamais de relation avec vous et vous avez intérêt à me le promettre ! J'aimerais aussi ne pas avoir à vous projeter au plafond donc il serait intelligent de me lâcher et de ranger vos crocs. Mais comme vous êtes d'une stupidité peu commune, je vais peut-être devoir user de mes talents. A vous de voir !

Le vampire esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser avec lenteur la peau du Nymphe qui se figea. Pourtant Harry lui avait lâché les poignets, son corps semblait plus léger sur Draco, mais le Nymphe ne se sentait pas capable de le repousser. Il se laissa donc faire, les mains du Vampire voyageant sur sa peau, les lèvres descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de faire quelque chose d'incroyable sur elle. Harry embrassa finalement Draco sur ses lèvres. Le Nymphe avait les joues rougies par la gène, le cou tout aussi roue d'avoir été trop embrassé et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes pour laisser un souffle haletant sortir entre elles.

- La pureté d'un Nymphe est la clé de la luxure, murmura Harry en se rallongeant sur Draco, son visage seulement à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

- Tu ne m'en as pas empêché. Tu refuses les relations sexuelles, soit. Je ne compte pas ceci dans le lot.

Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Draco avant de lui murmurer doucement :

- Veux tu vraiment m'en empêché ?

- Je vous dois bien cela.

Et ce fut Draco qui se suréleva pour que ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec celles de son compagnon. Un tourbillon de sensation le prit, un instant magique et fascinant. Il ne voulait tout simplement plus que cette sensation se stoppe. Il bougea timidement sa bouche contre celle de Harry qui s'empressa de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir la bouche à Draco. La langue du vampire se fraya un passage vers le Nymphe, rejoignant avec douceur sa consœur.

Harry était aux anges. A-vrai-dire il ne se voyait pas finir sa vie puceau et il était déterminé à faire changer Draco d'avis sur leur relation. Et maintenant qu'Harry avait eu un aperçut du corps du Nymphe, la réaction de celui-ci sous ses mains et ses lèvres, l'idée folle de lui faire changer d'avis ne pouvait raisonnablement le quitter.

- S ... Stop.

Harry quitta les lèvres vraiment trop tentatrices de Draco pour lui demander avec crainte :

- Cela t'as déplu ?

- En rien ! Justement ... comment vous en parler sans mettre un malaise entre nous ! Les Nymphes sont facilement stimulé par leur compagnon et donc sont très réceptif à l'envie subite du dit compagnon à avoir une relation ce qui ...

- En résumé, si je continue tu voudras couché avec moi, ce que tu ne souhaites pas.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur, détournant son regard furieux et en rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi son compagnon ne voulait tout simplement pas comprendre qu'il refusait un contact approfondit et que la façon dont il parlait d'un acte censé merveilleux, le dégoutait ? « Coucher ». Draco voulait « faire l'amour » non copuler comme des bêtes !

- En effet, dit-il glacial.

- Bien, répondit Harry avec calme.

Le Vampire se leva du lit allant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver et se préparant laissant là un Draco frustré et anxieux d'avoir finalement blessé Harry.

Le Nymphe se leva du lit, alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour finir par préparer le petit déjeuner. Un certain malaise se faisait ressentir en lui et il en ignorait la raison. Chose d'autant plus dérangeante et qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu as préparé du bacon ? J'en raffole ! Merci.

- Si cela peut faire plaisir au compagnon je ...

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, les lianes.

Draco sursauta et se retourna vers harry détaillant sa tenue de camouflage d'un œil critique avant que sa vue soit soudainement brouillé. Il renifla ravalant ses sanglots, avant de demander au Vampire, se cachant à sa vision :

- Où est Lyvyr ?

- Elle doit être avec Chybouk. C'est son mâle. Parfois je ne la vois pas pendant deux semaines. Et dans ces moments-là, elle me manque terriblement. Les Vampires sont des créatures plutôt associable comme Snape mais avec ma Lyvyr ... Enfin bref ! Tu seras amené à la voir de temps en temps ou plus du tout jusqu'à notre mariage.

Le ton mélancolique de Harry toucha Draco bien plus qu'il aurait pût le croire. Le Vampire s'ennuyait vraiment de l'absence de sa chauve-souris ? Harry sortit alors un rouleau de parchemin de nul part le faisant tomber sur la table de la cuisine avant de prendre du bacon et de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce ? interrogea Draco en ayant peur d'avoir reconnu l'écriture de son père.

- Notre contrat de mariage. Chose à discuter avec ton père même si je n'ai pas pris la liberté de le lire, répondit Harry après avoir fini sa bouchée.

Draco opina, prenant le rouleau entre ses doigts avant d'attaquer le bras du vampire le conduisant hors de la demeure puis sur le dos de Slytherin.

Le chemin jusqu'à la demeure royale Nymphe, se fit en silence ce qui contracta affreusement avec leur arrivé. Harry avait eu la certitude que tout les Nymphes avaient les yeux clairs, les cheveux blonds et la peau pâle en rencontrant Monsieur, Madame Malfoy ainsi que la cousine de Draco, Luna Lovegood mais lorsqu'il vit un dénommé Blaise Zabini pointer le bout de son nez, il pût comprendre que seul la famille royale avait cette apparence d'une grande pureté limite elfique.

- Dray pourrais-je connaître la raison que ce soit vos parents qui m'aient annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? annonça Blaise insitant sur le « vos »

- Cela ne te prive pas mon ami d'assister au marchandage de mon être, s'exclama Draco étant heureux de revoir son meilleur ami.

A part sa mère, Blaise était le seul qui pouvait le tutoyer et il était le seul et l'unique que Draco se permettait de tutoyer en retour.

Blaise s'essaya sur le divan aux côtés de Draco qui dût se serrer contre Harry pour laisser suffisamment de place à son meilleur ami alors que Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy prenait des sièges en face d'eux.

- Bien, commença Lucius, avez vous lu les thermes du contrat Monsieur Potter ?

- En rien Monsieur Malfoy car j'aurais voulus connaître les termes tout en ayant les explications possibles à ma disposition.

- Votre comportement est bien sage, annonça Narcissa.

Seul Blaise entendit le marmonnement de Draco annonçant que le vampire était plutôt franchement stupide. Le métis se mordit la joue pour ne pas pouffer tout en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du fiancé Nymphe.

- Nous pouvons donc lire ensembles et parler des points qui dérangent, dit Narcissa en prenant le rouleau et lisant à voix haute. Premièrement, l'époux ne devra en rien faire infidélité à son compagnon. On conçoit ceci comme une évidence et marche dans les deux sens.

- Je suis d'accord avec ce terme, annonça Harry.

- Parfait ! Continuons !

Narcissa se stoppa, tournant son regard vers son fils, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire de scandales. Blaise comprit le message apportant son aide moral au blond. Rassurée, la reine continua sa lecture.

- Une descendance est exigée.

- Une descendance ? interrogea Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment est ce possible ? Nous sommes deux hommes. Et seule les vampires ont le pouvoir d'enfanter de cette manière.

- Vous semblez ignoré le fait qu'un Nymphe peut enfanter même avec un compagnon de même sexe, siffla Lucius glacial. (ce qui pour lui s'apparente à une attitude détaché) Ce pouvoir n'est pas réservé aux Vampires.

- Je l'ignorais en effet. Grâce à vous Seigneur, j'en apprend de plus en plus sur mon compagnon.

Harry essayait de gagner du temps, cela ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner car Lucius Malfoy repartit à la charge demandant une réponse de la part d'Harry. Heureusement, il était plutôt doué pour s'extirper des ennuies qu'il attirait.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette éventualité mais vous devez savoir que je me refuse d'obliger mon compagnon à quoi que ce soit. Et tout en sachant qu'il ne veut en rien donner son corps pour faire honneur à une tradition, je ne lui ferais rien sans son accord. Ainsi j'attendrais que nos sentiments s'épanouissent comme pour un vrai couple pour finalement s'achever à une possible descendance.

- Je vous apprécie Prince Potter, souffla Narcissa. Votre sagesse fait honneur à votre race.

Harry eut un grand sourire alors que Draco semblait visiblement choqué que son fiancé fasse accepter à ses parents une possibilité de non descendance. Lui et ses paroles remplient de sagesse... Il devait surement avoir un courage affreux vu le ton qu'il prenait pour parler à son père. Avec un air tellement détaché que toutes paroles semblaient logiques et imparables. A côté, on semblait idiot.

- Vous savez chers futurs Beaux Parents, j'ai eu un excellent professeur des plus cruels, sans aucun doute, répondant au doux nom de Severus Snape. Un homme de votre connaissance Seigneur Malfoy ?

- En effet, siffla Lucius mal à l'aise.

Et la discution sur les termes du contrat continua pendant quatre longues heures traitant chaque points avec diplomatie et sagesse.

Lorsque les deux futurs mariés rentrèrent chez le vampire, Harry fut surprit de recevoir un doux baiser de la part du Nymphe.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir négocié ma pureté.

Draco attrapa Harry à la mâchoire tournant le visage de vampire vers le sien, furieux.

- Cependant la prochaine fois, prévenez moi !

Et le Nymphe s'enferma dans la salle de bain laissant Harry perplexe et désespérément seul. Ne serait ce qu'in instant, il avait espéré mais il se retrouvait finalement déçu. Par quoi ? Après tout le Nymphe ne voulait pas de lui et cela était réciproque. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur gêné et agité intérieurement. Il ne commençait pas à être attaché au jeune homme ? Son caractère buté lui affirma que non et que seule la frustration et l'excitation de l'inconnu l'attirait.

Harry prit une douce lorsque Draco sortit enfin de la salle de bain. L'eau coulait sur sa peau en une agréable brûlure, ses pensées dérivaient tandis qu'il fantasmait en silence. Son esprit divagua imaginant sa nuit de noce avec un Draco entreprenant. Il sentait presque les mains tremblantes du Nymphe se poser sur son torse puis ses épaules s'agrippant à lui tandis qu'il parcourait le corps offert de ses lèvres. Il voyait nettement dans son imagination la main du blond descendre jusqu'à son érection, suivant le même trajet que sa propre main. Et tandis qu'il se masturbait, le front sur le carrelage du mur, l'eau tombant sur lui, son esprit lui envoyait un Draco au bord de la jouissance sous ses assauts langoureux. Et dans un dernier mouvement brusque, sa libération vint en lui.

Un curieux sentiment de bien être l'envahit avant d'être remplacé par la honte en entrant dans son lit, là où l'attendait Draco vêtu d'un bas de pyjama vert. Comment le Vampire avait-il put salir la pureté du Nymphe par ses envies ? Harry fut prit d'une importante nausée avant qu'il ne lâche au blond :

- Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien. J'aimerais seulement que vous me préveniez dorénavant. Avez vous d'autres talents caché que la diplomatie ?

Pendant quelques instants, Harry se demanda de quoi parlait Draco. Puis la réponse vint à son esprit : l'entretien avec les parents, le mariage qui aurait lieu dans une semaine.

- Je te préviendrais si j'en ai la possibilité. Et pour les talents ... je prépare bien à manger ! Mais mes talents sont vite noyé par mon problème à attirer les ennuies.

Draco eut un sourire. Avant de se raidir en repensant à sa futur nuit de noce.

- Je vais vouloir avoir une relation avec vous. Voulez vous bien ne pas me ...

- Je ne mettrais aucune partie de mon corps en toi.

Draco acquiesça.

- Bonne nuit Vampire dont la Sagesse est grande.

- Bonne nuit Nymphe dont la Beauté reflète la Pureté.

Draco se tourna vers Harry déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement avant de se blottir contre lui. Son lien le dérangeait et la douleur se faisait moins forte lorsqu'il l'embrassait. De plus, le Vampire n'était pas si terrible ! Il n'avait pas fais de chose douteuse avec son corps ... Draco en doutait finalement. Lorsque le Vampire est allé se doucher, une quantité de phéromones inhabituels avaient fait leur apparition et lorsqu'il était revenu, Harry semblait honteux. Draco sut qu'il ne dormirait jamais sans savoir.

- Potter ?

- Hum ?

- Lorsque vous êtes partis vous douchez, vous avez dégagé une très grande quantité de phéromones et donc je me demandais ...

- A quoi je pensais et si j'avais usé de ma main droite ?

Harry rit en voyant la gêne s'étendre sur les joues du Nymphe qui semblait perplexe. Il se décida alors à répondre :

- C'était ce que je voulais dire mais d'une façon plus ... subtile.

- Ma pensée était personnel et je n'ai utilisé ma main droite seulement pour tenir le pommeau de la douche.

_« Mais j'ai utilisé ma main gauche pour me caresser, je l'avoue ! »_ s'empressa d'ajouter mentalement Harry.

- Vous m'en voyez rassuré.

- Bien. Bonne nuit Draco.

- Bonne nuit P ... Harry.

* * *

_Vilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt mes amis !_

_Azloon.  
_


	4. Bloody Tears

**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** _UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône._

**RAR**

_Aoi :_ J'espère que la suite parait plus longue quand elle est vite posté ! Je suis en tout cas fier de moi (sans commentaire --') car celle-là est la deuxième la plus longue ! (si si !^^) Et quelle est très riche en rebondissement ! (bong bong bong ! [je deviens fou je crois :S]) Tu vas pas pleurer si je pleure ? Parce que si tu pleures, je pleure et que si je pleure tu pleures. Donc si je suis triste un peu et que je pleure, tu pleures, je vais donc pleurer encore plus, donc toi aussi et ... cercle vicieux ! Plus sérieusement ! J'espère que tu adoreras encore cette suite qui a été assez dure à écrire. (oui oui ! La solution de Sev' [tu comprendras en lisant] je ne savais pas quoi mettre :S Saleté d'imagination l'incomplète aussi !) Donc j'espère que je n'ai pas déçu. A bientôt ! ;)

_Li-san :_ Oui en effet l'entretien s'est bien passé (pour l'instant XD Non je rigole ! Quoi que ... On ne sait jamais !) Tu verras bien assez tôt que la famille Malfoy n'est vraiment pas si simple ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite (plus longue ^^) est paru assez rapidement et te plaira. (car si j'écris vite, j'ai peur de ne pas faire une suite suffisamment à la hauteur des espérances) Enfin bref, j'espère que cela te plaira autant que j'ai aimé écrire cette suite.

_Layette : _Je crois bien que tu vas être très surprise par la suite à-vrai-dire ! Cette suite est riche en rebondissement et tu vas voir que finalement, Draco n'est pas peut-être le plus difficile à cerner. Enfin, je n'en dis pas trop sinon il n'y aura plus de surprise ! Snif ! J'espère donc que ta lecture te plaira et que tu me revieweras pour dire à quel point je suis un dieu de l'écriture. (nan ? Tant pis. ^^)

_Amandine :_ Je capitule, je te sacre déesse de la review. (si si, je suis sériiiiiieux !) Et honnêtement, je suis très heureux que tu ne pues pas des pieds ! Comme ça je pourrais les bizouter à loisirs ! (je pense que cette phrase fait sale pervers. --' Tant pis ! XD) La saveur ? J'allais pas les lécher ! Un tout petit bisous, je goûte pas. ;) Et si tu oses m'appeler minus, je t'appelle .... la veille mégère. C'est toi qui vois ! (Niark Niark ! ^^) Je blaaaaague ! Pour le lemon ... bah oublie ma réponse de review, saute pas mal de lignes et lit à partir de « Quelque chose tracassait cependant Harry. Son Nymphe .... » j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira et que tu pourras écrire I U ! (nan ? Pff t'es pas drôôôôôle !) Et pour les mauvais clichés, je suis habitué et je puis assurer que certaines personnes plus âgés n'écrivent pas forcément de bons lemons. Je pense que cela dépend du nombres déjà écrits. La première fois que mes doigts ont frappés ces mots indécents il y a deux ans, j'écrivais ... vraiment n'importe comment ! Non vraiment ! C'était mille fois pire que là. (je sais que je n'arrive pas à la cheville de certains auteurs mais à-vrai-dire j'ai encore un peu d'années avant de pleurer sur mon malheur. ^^) J'espère cependant que mon style d'écriture (comme tu le dis si bien) fera passé mon manque de perfection sur ces scènes. (tu me donneras un avis poussés pour que je puisse m'améliorer, hein ? *yeux de chien battu*) Amandine, Amandine (pourquoi es-tu Amandine ? Adique ton nom et je ne serais plus Juliette. Heu ... Non c'était pas ça que je voulais dire ! --') je sais parfaitement que l'on peux tuer à distance (on a déjà essayé mainte fois sur moi et j'ai souffert pendant longtemps ! Une larme coule sur ma joue en cet instant) et je ne veux pas essayer avec toi ! ^^ Oui je te fais attendre pendant 1 mois pour une suite trèèèèèès courte ! Qu'on m'emmène à la guillotine ! XD C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup à attendre mais je me sens mal quand je vois des suites à au moins huit milles mots alors que moi il y en a un peu plus de trois milles. --' Mais c'est vrai que j'ai au moins le mérite de vite poster. ^^ Pour le chapitre précédent il va te paraître bien moins riche en rebondissement. C'est vrai que Dray est plus fort grâce à ces pouvoirs, Harry est intelligent (gros choc, je sais ! *fais un gros bisous sur la joue de Ryry. * On l'aime tous notre Ryry ! ^^), les mensonges sont aussi présents dans cette suite mais plus ... subtiles si tu veux. (on comprendra mieux dans le chapitre cinq je pense ^^) Ne t'inquiète pas le chapitre cinq est en cour d'imagination. (oui il y a plusieurs étapes dans mes réalisations : 1 - Imagination ; 2 - Ecriture ; 3 - Recopiage ; 4 - Postage ! ) Mais tu pourras déjà découvrir le résumé de la suite sur mon livejournal. ( .com) Saches en plus que ta review n'a rien de non intéressant ! De plus je suis toujours très heureux de voir que lis toujours ma fiction ! En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi. Je t'embrasse très fort à mon tour ! Ps : Je crois que ma RAR est encore plus longue que la dernière fois ! --' Maintenant que je t'ai baisé les pieds, je te sacre déesse de la review. On verra pour la prochaine ! ^^

_Kaylee :_ Oui Draco est tout mimi. (Kya !^^) J'aime bien quand Draco fait pas forcément son grand con tout le temps. J'aime voir de la sensibilité dans ses yeux. (que c'est poétique !^^) De plus, je conserve son caractère car un Malfoy digne de ce nom ne se laisse pas faire, Draco de surcroit. J'espère que la suite que j'ai aimé choyer, écrire et posté, te plaira à toi aussi. Bonne lecture !

Enjoys ! ;)

* * *

**Faded Rose**

_Bloody Tears_

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Harry se sentait heureux, préoccupé, débordé, anxieux. Tellement de sentiments en lui, il pensait qu'il allait exploser.

- Tu tiens bon faux frère ? J'ai vu ton compagnon tourner en rond avec une Mione esthétique à le voir faire des allées et retour ! Je te jure que celle-là, ce soir je la chope et ...

- Je ne veux rien savoir Ron !

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Son habit de camouflage semblait plus le serrer qu'autre chose, Ron qui était son témoin tournait en rond en se plaignant de l'attente et lui ... et lui n'en pouvait plus non plus ! Ron et Hermione avaient acceptés à une vitesse déconcertante le fait qu'il soit fiancé avec un Nymphe. Et lorsque Draco avait proposé à Hermione d'être demoiselle d'honneur, elle avait sauté de joie. Un fait assez impressionnant pour la jeune vampire d'habitude toujours plongée dans ses livres. Et maintenant elle devait surement harceler Draco. Justement ! Comment ses amis avaient fait pour aussi bien accepter le blond ? Le jour suivant l'entrevue avec les parents Malfoy, Harry avait présenté Draco à ses amis et Lyvyr avait réapparut. Tout le monde avait écouté avec intérêt les anecdotes du Nymphe sur le comportement de Harry, faisant des commentaires sur lui. Bien évidemment, Hermione avait fait des remarques du genre : « Si Harry m'avait mieux écouté, Draco n'aurait pas eu à l'accrocher au plafond ! » ou encore « Harry, Harry, Harry. Quand vas tu m'écouter jusqu'au bout et ne pas te plaindre ! Voilà maintenant tu as attisé la colère d'un Nymphe deux fois ! A la troisième il commettra un meurtre ayant pour toi la victime.» Et Harry s'était enfuie alors qu'Hermione continuait à faire son enquête sur les mœurs Nymphe. Vraiment, ses amis avaient vite accepté la situation.

- Quand je pense qu'on va manger en plein air ! se plaignis Ron en essayant de coiffer la touffe de cheveux indomptables de son meilleur ami. J'abandonne Harry !

- RON ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Draco a bien voulut que nous nous épousons dans un CACHOT et il a seulement demandé le repas de fête en plein air alors qu'il fera NUIT ! Il est bien aimable de nous laisser l'obscurité.

- Harry tu es bien grognon.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler entre ses dents :

- Toi aussi mon cher ami. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que je me marierais ! Allez, tu es mon témoin et tu essayes de me rabaisser le morale au lieu de me le remonter !

- Oh pardon Harry ! Je ... je te laisse ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Ron sortit de la pièce alors que le brun commençait à faire les cents pas, regardant l'heure tourner avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il allait bientôt se marier. Cette phrase semblait tourner en boucle dans son crâne et la nervosité se sentait ressentir. Harry avait vu un changement non négligeable cher Draco ce matin : le jeune homme le dévorait littéralement du regard. Il avait pût en parler à Narcissa et elle lui avait expliqué que le Nymphe sentait l'union du mariage très proche et que cela serait bien pire lorsqu'ils seront mariés. Sans aucun doute, son futur mari allait lui sauter dessus dès qu'ils seront seuls et ferait tout pour que le brun ne respecte pas sa promesse. Sauf qu'Harry allait la tenir, même si cela voulait dire qu'il se sacrifierait. A cette idée, il devint encore plus anxieux. Heureusement, Hermione arriva pour lui annoncer qu'il devait aller dans la pièce de cérémonie.

Harry déglutit avant de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il avait attendu pendant une heure avant de suivre Hermione et de rejoindre familles et amis. Il sourit en voyant le regard fier de Severus Snape sur lui. L'homme n'était pas si froid qu'il en paraissait. C'était quelqu'un de bien quoi que sadique sur les bords. Mais en le connaissant, on arrivait à l'apprécier et Harry l'appréciait ... parfois.

Harry se retourna, arrivé à l'autel. Une silhouette se dessinait au loin. Un ange ? C'était l'image qu'il donnait. Draco Malfoy portait des vêtements donnant l'impression d'avoir été fait dans du feuillage. Ses vêtements avaient l'air d'être si léger qu'un coup de vent pouvait briser les liens qui les retenaient, à cette idée Harry grinça des dents, personne n'était autoriser à poser ses yeux sur son compagnon ! Harry ne pouvait se voiler la face, et il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme devait avoir un corps magnifique, donc exclusivement à lui. Son fiancé était franchement beau en cet instant. Mais le plus surprenant dans la tenue de Draco était la fine couronne en or trônant sur son crâne. Elle était relié à un diadème ayant pour forme celle d'une larme qui retombait sur le front du possesseur. La larme était incrusté de rubis, saphir et de jade, magnifique représentation des éléments que contrôlait le Nymphe. Et c'était surement cette couronne posé sur les cheveux presque blancs de Draco qui donnait cette impression d'ange. Aucune autre explication !

Lorsque Draco fut à la hauteur de Harry, le vampire ne put se retenir de se pencher vers lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique.

Draco rougit sous le compliment détaillant son compagnon en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il était indéniable que la tenue de camouflage épousait parfaitement les formes du vampire, cela le rendait plus beau, une beauté ténébreuse. Ses cheveux en bataille semblaient plus organisé et la couronne d'or blanc surplombant le tout donnait un air sauvage et de débauché au porteur. Oui, Harry était simplement sexy ainsi !

- Vous l'êtes tout autant.

Harry eut un sourire alors qu'un grand mage au regard bleu pétillant répondant au doux nom d'Albus Perceval Dumbledore entamait la cérémonie. C'était Hermione qui avait appelé cet homme inconnu aux autres. Il semblait sympathique et Harry eut directement confiance en lui avec sa tête de grand-père.

- Nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres, le Prince Vampire, Harry Potter et le Prince Nymphe, Draco Malfoy. Parents, amis nous unissons ce couple dans les traditions des deux races ainsi le veut Dame Nature, l'Ombre de la nuit et le sang qui coule.

Toute la salle sembla captivé par le blond à qui Dumbledore posa la question fatidique.

- Monsieur Draco Lucius Angelus Black Malfoy, voulez vous prendre Monsieur Harry James William Evans Potter ici présent comme légitime époux, l'aimant et le chérissant comme tout être épris par la nature ?

- Oui, je le veux selon Dame Nature.

- Et vous, Monsieur Harry James William Evans Potter, voulez vous prendre pour légitime époux Monsieur Draco Lucius Angelux Black Malfoy ici présent, l'aimant et le chérissant comme l'âme des créatures sous la lame des crocs purs ?

- Oui je le veux selon l'Ombre de la nuit et le sang qui coule.

Albus Dumbledore opina, invitant Harry a accomplir la tradition vampirique tout en rassurant le Nymphe d'un signe. Évidemment, les deux époux avaient été au courant des traditions des races. Il avait été décidé qu'Harry commencerait puisque la tradition Nymphique était horriblement douloureuse et qu'il serait anesthésié un temps soit peu par celle des vampires.

Ainsi Harry mit une main derrière la nuque de son jeune époux, approchant ses lèvres de son cou s'arrêtant avant de le mordre pour lui murmurer en léchant sa jugulaire :

- Je ne ferais que ce qui est nécessaire. Pardonne moi si grande douleur est occasionné.

Et avant que le Nymphe puisse l'arrêter, Harry plongea ses canines dans la chair du Nymphe, gouttant du bout des lèvres son sang, se retirant déjà pour cicatriser de sa langue la plaie créé.

Draco regarda avec stupéfaction le vampire. La morsure avait été si agréable, orgasmique presque ! Et le Vampire dégageait tellement de luxure en se léchant les lèvres recouvertes du liquide carmin.

Draco prit alors le poignet de Harry déversant toute sa magie et brûlant la peau de son élémentaire de feu avant de porter la peau noircit à ses lèvres puis son diadème. Ce qui l'avait étonné fut la manque de réaction du vampire, généralement les époux hurlaient de douleurs sous le traitement. Son sang avait vraiment empêché la douleur ? Draco en était rassuré.

Draco contempla alors avec fascination la marque du creux du poignet de son mari. La brûlure s'était transformé en parfaite représentation de crocs vampires. Et c'était simplement magnifique.

- Ainsi soit-il. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre avant de seller leur lèvres avec tendresse.

Après la cérémonie, les deux jeunes mariés se rendirent en pleine air, là où des tables trônaient parmi la nature. C'était merveilleux, l'ombre de la nuit reflétant sur leur peau. Les jeunes mariés s'assirent en bout de table entouré des témoins, Ron et Blaise ainsi que des demoiselles d'honneur et la famille proche des deux côtés. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Ron et Blaise racontant des blagues sur leur deux espèces (Ron lâcha même : « Qu'arrive t-il à un Vampire que l'on met au soleil et à qui on donne de l'ail ? » Tout le monde répondit innocent que le vampire mourrait alors que Ron reprenait : « Tu te retrouves avec un Vampire ayant des coups de soleil et puant de la gueule ! » Des rires secouèrent la foule, plus du côté Vampire cependant). Il eut plusieurs danses et tout ce remue ménage se stoppa vers quatre heures du matin et les mariés rentrèrent dans la maison du vampire pour passer leur nuit de noce sans relation.

Quelque chose tracassait cependant Harry. Son Nymphe semblait encore plus entreprenant qu'avant le mariage. Narcissa avait donc eut raison. Le regard du Nymphe était assez éloquent. Le désir brillait dans ses iris et Harry se sentait incroyablement ... petit. Draco s'approcha du brun et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les prendre avec passion. Il le repoussa jusqu'au lit du brun grâce à ses pouvoirs avant de faire disparaître leur vêtements. Harry essaya de l'en empêcher mais il n'arrivait tout simplement avec la force du Nymphe. Il voyait déjà Draco s'allonger parmi les draps, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, attendant d'être comblé.

- Si tu ne fais rien, je mourrais Harry.

Le Vampire frissonna avant de sourire doucement, heureux. Le blond le tutoyait enfin et le prénommait ! Puis sa promesse revint à sa mémoire. Il serra les poings se faisant violence avant de s'allonger au côté de Draco. Il prit la main droite du blond dans la sienne, léchant l'index et le majeur du Nymphe. Il frissonna sous l'intensité du regard du blond qui avait comprit où voulait en venir le vampire. Il allongea Harry avant de descendre sur son corps, titillant tétons, passant sa langue sur le nombril, avant d'atteindre le sexe de son compagnon. Draco regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, avant de laisser sa langue descendre sur le membre du Vampire qui ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux.

Harry n'avait jamais entretenu de relation sexuel avec qui que ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une langue sur son sexe, des lèvres caressant sa longueur, une bouche qui l'engloutissait et les bruits de suçons d'un amant à ses oreilles. Harry fermait violemment les yeux en gémissant avant de les ouvrir et de se figer en sentant un doigt en lui. Les Vampires ne supportaient pas d'être dominés. C'était inscrit dans leur corps et pourtant Harry se faisait violence pour laisser le blond faire de lui le dominé. Il avait promit qu'aucune partie de son corps n'entrerait dans le blond, non le contraire. Draco ne se sentirait pas sali, Draco ne se sentirait pas faillir et Harry espérait que Draco ne lui ferait pas trop mal.

Le blond ne remarqua pas la gène du Vampire. Il continuait de titiller du bout de sa langue la fente du gland rougit tout en présentant un deuxième doigts à l'intérieur du blond. Il sentait l'autre frémir entre ses doigts et cet instant était simplement magique. Sans s'en rendre compte, il libéra son élémentaire de Terre qui fit fleurir de multiples fleurs ayant pour effet des senteurs aphrodisiaques. Sans s'en rendre compte, il mit son mari plus à l'aise grâce à son pouvoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il réussit à faire se détendre l'autre homme pouvant ainsi lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il méritait.

Harry sentait deux doigts pousser en lui. Il se sentait incroyablement bien puis vit tout d'un coup des étoiles lorsque la pulpe des doigts de son mari toucha quelque chose en lui. Il hurla avant de supplier le blond à recommencer ses gestes. Il se tortillait sous les doigts et grogna de frustration en sentant les doigts se retirer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se figea en voyant l'érection du Nymphe. Le moment était venu.

Draco attrapa son mari le mettant sur lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de l'aider à s'empaler sur lui, doucement, amoureusement.

Harry se sentait déchiré en deux, il avait affreusement mal, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il regarda cependant le visage de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement empalé sur lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dût tombé amoureux du Nymphe. L'amour l'obligeait à souffrir. Il avait promit par amour. Mais son amour essayait de ranimer son plaisir, alors que les plantes parfumés lui embrumaient déjà la tête, effaçant un peu sa douleur.

Draco prit la semi-érection du vampire et la ranima tout en embrassant le visage du brun. Il le regardait avec envie, se frustrant de plus en plus en ne bougeant pas pour qu'il puisse s'habituer. Puis le vampire bougea doucement sur lui. Il sentit des frissons le parcourir alors que sa propre érection était enserré en Harry. Il sentait les parois le frotter agréablement, l'électrisant. Harry, lui, sentait le plaisir parcourir doucement ses veines alors qu'il accélérait sur le Nymphe. Puis le blond changea de position, mettant les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules. Celle position favorisa le point d'impact du membre de Draco sur la prostate du Brun qui hurlait à s'en écorcher la gorge.

Soudain les yeux du Nymphe virèrent au violet alors qu'il se retirait du Vampire pour le prendre en levrette. Il appuya sur Harry, collant son visage contre les coussins, revenant en lui. Il ne sentit pas que le Vampire essayait de lui échapper car cette position le mettait beaucoup trop dans une position de dominé. Draco était ravagé par son désir et bientôt, même le brun, ne se soucia plus de la position, mordant seulement le coussin tout en donnant des coups en arrière pour que le membre du blond aille plus loin en lui.

Les deux jeunes mariés gémissaient, criaient, leur corps s'épousaient parfaitement et bientôt l'orgasme les prit au même instant. Ils tombèrent tout deux de fatigues, le corps immaculés de sueur. Ils s'endormirent alors que l'écho des prénoms qu'ils avaient hurlés raisonnait encore dans la pièce. Un mélange d' « Harry » et de « Draco » mélangés.

_« De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Et de l'amour à la haine ? »_

Draco se réveilla, la tête sur le torse du vampire. Il releva la tête, se remémorant les faits de la nuit (matin ?). Il se sentait honteux d'avoir fait passé son propre plaisir avant celui de Harry. Il regarda le visage du jeune homme et se figea en voyant du sang s'écouler des yeux tout juste ouverts. Draco se redressa et s'adressa au vampire, paniqué :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Harry ! Harry qu'as tu ?

Le vampire ne put répondre, la gorge serré par des sanglots que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Les larmes ensanglantés descendaient sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur son torse. Il vit l'air paniqué de Draco et ne put le réconforter. Au fond, il souffrait. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il avait terriblement mal. Il ...

Draco se leva, donna un fruit à manger à Harry qui s'endormit lorsque le fruit fut avalé. Draco laissa son regard retomber alors qu'il s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit de la maison, maudissant le jour qui pointait. Il appela Slytherin qui au galop l'emmena jusqu'à la maison de Severus Snape où il entra sans même attendre d'invitation. Il entra dans la chambre de l'hôte, sursautant en trouvant son père dans les bras de l'homme. Il détourna le regard avant que la rage le prenne. Il projeta Severus au plafond avant qu'une liane couvre sa nudité. Il entendit son père se réveiller en sursaut mais il ne laissa personne parler.

- POURQUOI MON MARI PLEURE DU SANG ?

Severus Snape lança un regard choqué au jeune homme avant de répondre, d'une voix glaciale :

- Vous l'avez dominé hier.

Le blond sursauta alors qu'il se revoyait prendre son mari avec passion. Tout semblait s'être bien passé. Puis il se souvint de la résistance qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait souhaité changer de position. Son regard se fit paniqué alors qu'un mot s'inscrivait dans son crâne « viol ».

- Dieu ne me dites pas que cela est signe de viol.

- En aucun cas ! hurla Severus du haut du plafond. Si viol est commit sur un vampire, le vampire meurt. Si il pleure du sang, c'est que son coeur est profondément touché. Un Vampire ne supporte en rien d'être dominé. Puisque Harry n'est pas mort, je suppose qu'il était conscentent. Les larmes ensanglantés s'expliqueraient donc par une position prise de votre part qui l'a mit mal à l'aise et qu'il s'est vu cruellement dominé. Un vampire peut supporter jusqu'à un certain point la domination, à partir d'un moment, il se sent tout simplement trop faible par rapport à son amant et son coeur en est touché.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Draco avait le regard baissé alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les larmes d'un Nymphe touché par le coeur sont bleu azur alors que celles pour les protégés ou autres petits malheurs étaient simplement grises. Celles-là était d'un mélange étrange entre la couleur des yeux du Nymphe et le bleu du ciel. Draco s'en voulait d'avoir blessé son mari. Il l'avait blessé alors qu'ils étaient tout juste mariés. Avait-il tout gâché ? Curieusement ce fut son père qui répondit :

- Montre que tu es le dominé dans le couple. La meilleure des choses est de laisser sa marque.

Draco se tourna vers son père avant d'opiner, commençant à partir. Il décolla Severus du plafond, le laissant se remettre dans son lit avant de se retourner vers son père et de le fusiller du regard. L'homme opina et déclara :

- Une explication te sera donné.

Draco partit donc et rejoignit la demeure de Harry. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme qui toussa alors que le bout de fruit qu'il avait ingurgité ressortait de sa cavité avant de partir en fumée. Harry laissa ses yeux embués de larmes se poser sur le blond qui l'embrassa doucement avant de mettre la tête du vampire contre son cou, disant d'une voix soumise :

- Mon Vampire me mordrait-il pour son vil plaisir ?

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Harry qui lécha le cou blanc avant de le mordre avec douceur. Il se délecta du goût du sang alors que son Nymphe gémissait sous ses crocs. Harry se détacha de Draco qui se laissa déshabiller pour être mordu à la cuisse, au torse (au niveau du coeur). Il se laissait entièrement dominé avant que le vampire ne le mette à genoux, l'implorant du regard. Draco eut un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'érection du vampire qui gémit en renversant sa tête en arrière. Il se sentait dominant et il prit un malin plaisir à jouir dans la bouche de son mari à qui il donna un doux baiser sans approfondir. Il caressa le corps nu du Nymphe avant de l'interroger du regard.

- Veux tu que je vienne en toi ?

- Je ne me sens pas prêt en cet instant. J'aimerais que nous attendions au moins une journée.

- Bien.

Draco embrassa les joues de son époux avant de demander, la gorge serré :

- Tu m'en veux d'avoir prit cela de toi ?

- Je l'avais décidé. Je t'avais promis de ne pas prendre possession de toi et je m'en aurais voulus de tuer mon mari car je refusais de lui donner relation. De plus, je voulais le faire avec toi.

Draco opina avant de soupirer, soulagé. Puis il parla à Harry de ce qu'il avait vu chez Severus. Son mari, l'écoutait, intéressé.

_« La folie n'est pas forcément l'origine de la mégalomanie »_

A des kilomètres de là, un homme se dressait, son esclave à ses pieds. Ses yeux rouges sangs étaient embrumés par le désir mais il attendit. Il voulait voir deux races souffrir. Il prendrait son esclave chose faite. Car il fallait finalement attendre pour mieux apprécier. Il n'avait pas de sentiments, à vrai-dire il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il ignorait que son esclave le suivait pas amour car il ne savait même pas ce que ce mot désignait. Son regard de fou se posa sur le corps nu du jeune homme. Il avait si envie de prendre possession de ce corps qui le demandait. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il savait que si il le faisait, il serait lié à lui pour toujours. Il devait attendre que tout soit fini pour le faire. Ainsi, si le jeune homme mourrait, il ne l'entrainerait jamais dans le pays des morts avec lui. L'homme était cruel et ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour contrairement à ces victimes qui commençaient enfin à le découvrir.

* * *

_Alors ? *yeux de chien battu*_

_Draco : Mais qui est le fou qui me prend la vedette !_

_Harry : Nan mais quel idiot tu es Malfoy ! Sale narcissique !_

_Draco : Hum ? Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu hurlais sous ..._

_Harry rouge pivoine : AZLOON aide moi !_

_Azloon : Nan, j'aime bien quand Draco t'emmerde._

_Draco & Harry : Sale auteur !_

_Azloon tout fier : Yep ! Qui en eut douté ?_


	5. Breaking Heart

**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** _UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône._

**RAR**

_Amandine :_ Ma vieille mégère je n'en doutais pas une seconde que tu t'étais auto-proclamé déesse de la review ! (^^) Pour la longueur de la review (serais tu en train de te plaindre que je réponde avec autant d'acharnement à tes reviews ? *une larme coule sur la joue droite de l'auteur offusqué* Non mais dis donc ! *l'auteur se change en vilain Nymphe qui détruit ta figure* Mais non je déconne ! ^^) j'écris énormément pour toi car je réponds à toutes tes questions et tout ce qui n'est pas questions aussi. Je suis aussi très heureux que je puisse dire des choses perverses et que comme tu es aussi perverse que je le suis, on se comprend parfaitement. Après je suis tout aussi heureux que tu partages ma vision sur les mauvais auteurs à lemon. ^^ Mais chacun peut réussir à s'améliorer. Pour la longueur, tu seras soulagés (ou pas) car cette suite est trèèèèès courte ! (je dirais même que c'est ma plus courte enfin ... je crois). Et tu vois que j'ai vite sauté les étapes. (je suis pas passé par l'étape 3 ^^) Je suis très soulagé de ne pas souffrir (*remercie Merlin*) et répond que Ron a été vilain avec Miony à cause du stress tu veras par la suite qu'il est bien le garçon (parfois) étroit d'espris, grognon, et tout sucre tout miel avec sa Miony. (l'amûûûr rend fou ! XD) Ensuite je vais être très franc avec toi : je ne décris pas les vêtements de Dray car je ne sais pas quoi lui faire porter. Un Vampire peut porter des tenues de camouflages et cela va bien à Ryry mais Dray ... un Nymphe ne peut pas porter un costume cravate (*explose de rire en imaginant Dray en costume cravate courant parmi les fleurs en sautillant avant de glisser et de tomber dans un lac et se relever avec de la boue partout sur son costard cravate qui a couté trois milles gallions*) Nan sérieusement, Dray ne peut pas. Et en même temps, si on se la joue Nymphe des bois avec ses vêtements tout de feuilles vêtus (Dray donc très peu vêtu *bave*) ... cela ne va pas avec le Dray aristocratique donc ... pas beaucoup de description. --' Dray a dit à Ryry qu'il ne voulait pas de relation et Harry lui a promit de ne pas le dominer en quelque sorte, n'ayant pas rompu sa promesse (et ayant souffert en plus) Dray ne tue pas notre gentil Vampirouille. ^^ Oui je pense que si Harry avait finalement dominé Dray tout aurait été gâché et que donc cette fin était inévitable. Et puis c'est vrai que la suite est plus logique ainsi. ^^ Et puis Dray commence tout juste à tenir réellement à lui (malgré le fait que cet idiot est aussi aveugle qu'un ... ruiretruery sur ses sentiments. [pour le ruiretruery --- j'étais en manque de qualificatif, faut pardonner !]) Severus & lucius (la bande des Us ! [Hum ... Gros blancs --']) sont ensembles, engueulades et explications un peu plus bas. ^^ (la sute pas autre chose sale perverse ! [T'y avais pas pensé ? Sans commentaire *s'auto-flagelle*]) Pour ton questionnement sur le Monsieur de la fin du Chapitre précédent, bah tu lis la suite et tu sauras ^^. Tu vois que tu n'as pas attendu bien longtemps (j'ai été voir ton blog et je t'ai laissé un com) et bah j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu auras encore pleins de questions et que je pourrais te répondre. Bisous ma Vieille mégère préféré ! *kiss* PS : Pour Dray on comprendra dans les prochains chapitres si il est plus « innocent » ou « gros taré qui saute sur Harry en étant légèrement nymphomane » (sans mauvais jeu de mot --'). PS 2 : Cette fois c'est moi qui me vante de la longueur de ma RAR.

_li-san :_ Draco a vite changé d'avis oui. ^^ Riche en rebondissement cette prochaine suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant. Bisous et enjoys. ^^

_Layette :_ Un seul mot : POSTE ! Ce nouveau chapitre est plus riche en rebondissement et j'ai curieusement beaucoup aimé l'écrire. (il m'en aurait presque arraché une larme ! ^^) Un peu plus court mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et je pense que si j'avais attendu pour le peaufiné il n'aurait plus ressemblé à cette suite. ^^

_Aoi :_ J'ai réchauffé ta maison ? Je jure de ne pas avoir touché au chauffage ! (*mine innocente alors qu'une auréole apparaît au dessus de sa tête en faisant un « Pop » ressemblant curieusement à un Dobby qui transplane*) Oui Lucius & Severus sont ensembles et pour la précédente suite Draco n'a pas beaucoup réagit (faut le comprendre l'amour de sa vie pleurait du sang, paniqué comme il était et en plus ça devait être le choc aussi !) mais l'histoire n'est pas fini et tu peux le voir en lisant la suite ! ^^ Si tu pleure de rire, je pleure de bonheur ! :D

_Kaylee :_ Oui Harry aime son Draco et c'est bien le seul qui appelle ce sentiment curieux en lui de l'amour ! Pour la première fois que c'est Harry qui pige avant tout le monde ! (*lève les yeux au ciel*) Enfin bref j'espère que la suite te plaira. je t'embrasse.

Enjoys !

* * *

**Faded Rose**

_Breaking Heart_

- Je veux une explication immédiatement ! Pas d'entour-loupe Père sinon je vous lâche mon Vampire dessus tout en ligotant le vôtre !

- Euh ... J'ai pas vraiment envié de risquer ma vie en attaquant ton père Draco, fit Harry en voyant les crocs de Severus Snape s'allonger, et je ne serais pas assez suicidaire d'essayer avec Snape à ses côtés.

Son mari se retourna vers lui, les yeux fou furieux avant de le plaquer au plafond, vite suivit par Severus Snape qui grogna avec hargne. Harry leva les yeux au ciel : Pourquoi son époux n'arrête pas de les coller au plafond dès qu'une émotion le prenait avec force ? Harry n'en pouvait plus de côtoyer le plafond.

- Draco, laisse moi t'expliquer.

- Dépêché Père avant que je n'arrache l'appareil génital du futur ex-roi des Vampires !

Harry gloussa alors que Severus ouvrit démesurément les yeux, grimaçant, imaginant peut-être la douleur que lui occasionnerait l'arrachage de son appareil génital. De l'autre côté, Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas d'avis que l'on enlève à son amant tout ses attributs. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire franchement. La réaction de Draco ne tarda pas puisqu'il le bâillonna. Lucius, lui, détacha son amant du plafond, combattant les pouvoirs de son fils, des siens.

- Dame Nature ne m'a jamais donné ta mère comme compagne Draco !

La rage du blond se stoppa avant qu'il n'ouvre désespérément les yeux. Il se sentait une envie de meurtre alors qu'il semblait comprendre ce que cela avait comme conséquence. Mais Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

- Mon père a refusé que j'épouse Severus et m'a obligé à prendre Narcissa comme femme. Elle aussi a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, son vrai compagnon comme moi, mais comme nous avons dût te mettre au monde suite à la nuit de noce, nous avons gardé le lien d'époux. De plus notre royaume aurait fait faillite si il avait apprit notre histoire. Sache que je ne trompe pas ta mère. Nous n'avons plus eu de relation depuis notre nuit forcé. Drac ...

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Draco qui relâcha Harry pour que son Vampire le prenne dans ses bras, ce que le jeune homme fit avec colère. Le Nymphe le prenait vraiment trop comme un animal ou un sujet à sa disposition. Dès ce soir, il devrait tout mettre au clair avec lui et essayer de faire sien le blond par la même occasion. Ils n'avaient plus eu de relations depuis une semaine, depuis leur nuit de noce où les Nymphes sont très fertiles. Et bien évidemment les Vampires mâles peuvent être porteur d'enfants. Harry craignait le pire chaque jour !

- Draco, reprit Lucius, s'approchant de son fils qui sanglotait.

- Vous m'avez ordonné de me marier avec Harry pour m'éviter la douleur affreuse que vous avez reçu par l'obligation de vous marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que votre compagnon. N'est ce pas Père ?

Lucius ne savait pas si il devait répondre à cela. Son visage habituellement froid et impassible était ravagé par la crainte de perdre l'estime de son enfant. Il sentit alors des bras le coller contre un torse. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, reposant ainsi dans le cou de son aimé. Les mains du vampire s'égarèrent sur le ventre de Lucius qui eut un doux sourire avant de fermer les yeux essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Nous attendons un enfant Draco, fit Severus fixant son ... beau fils. Nous te demandons pas d'accepter immédiatement notre couple, ni l'enfant que ton Père porte. Nous savons ce que cela représente pour toi mais nous jurons de ne pas te leurrer. Si un doute persiste, parle en à ta Mère. Elle pourra même te dire avec qui elle est lié. Nous savons que nous perdons ton estime, le mien peu important et depuis très peu gagné. Mais ton Père a besoin de toi, plus encore depuis deux mois plus encore. Ne laisse pas la rancune blesser trois membres de ta famille.

- Quatre, souffla Draco en laissant son regard en fusion tomber sur Severus. Vous faites partis de la famille depuis que je me suis marié avec Harry. Plus encore maintenant que vous avez procréé un frère ou une sœur. Je ne vous en veux en rien. J'interrogerais cependant ma mère sans vous promettre d'accepter immédiatement la situation. Même si en cet instant je commence à comprendre.

Draco se détacha de son Vampire, prenant ses affaires pour partir. Il n'attendit pas Harry qui s'arrêta devant Lucius et Severus, leur parlant :

- Je souhaite que mon beau frère ou belle sœur naisse dans un océan de bonheur pigé ?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale môme ! Tu es un sale gamin plus arrogant que son père !

Harry regarda Severus avec un sourire heureux, sachant maintenant que derrière ces insultes, un vrai sentiment d'amour se cachait. C'était la façon spécial à Severus, son semblant de père, de lui montrer de l'affection.

- Bien sale crasseux grincheux !

Harry tourna son regard amusé vers Lucius le saluant avant de quitter la demeure du roi des Vampires. Le lendemain, c'est lui qui aurait le titre, tout autant que Draco à la même heure.

_« La haine me mène à toi et l'amour me garde près de toi.»_

Le regard écarlate était sur lui. Un instant. Il avait vu brûler dans les yeux carmins un désir à peine contenu. Il savait qu'il lui était destiné. Quel monstre était-il pour être aussi amoureux d'une créature qui n'aurait jamais dût exister. Des hybrides mi-Nymphes, mi-Vampires étaient faisable. Mais qu'il ait été mordu par un loup-garou l'avait mit dans cette race étrange, rare, celle des chasseurs. Il était cruel. Il ne connaissait en rien l'amour. Il ne savait pas que son compagnon se mourrait doucement. Il ignorait qu'il se tenait une fois de plus à ses pieds pour seulement sentir son regard sur lui. Pourtant il savait qu'il trahissait sa famille. Ses deux cousins. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il trahissait sa propre race, lui vampire et nymphe à demi. Il trahissait ses parents qui devaient se retourner dans leur tombe. Il imaginait leur regard réprobateur sur lui. Sa mère laisserait ses larmes carmins couler tout en comprenant son besoin de tout faire pour être aimé de son âme-sœur alors que son père pleurerait de ces larmes si rare, celles azur, en pensant que son fils respectait au moins la tradition de respecter le choix fait par Dame Nature. Et inconsciemment, il espérait lui, qu'il ferait changer son compagnon d'avis. Il était une rose qui fanait doucement. Il souffrait et savait qu'il finirait par mourir. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il attendait son mariage avec son compagnon. Pas avant d'avoir détruit ces deux rares impurs, lui avait-il répondu. Ainsi il cherchait désespérément la mort de ses deux races.

- Maître je suis venu vous donner d'autre information.

- Lesquels mon fidèle ?

Il se leva porta une main à son ventre avant que le feu se propage dans la pièce. Ses yeux écarlates brillèrent vers le jeune homme prosterné devant lui. Le jeune homme était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui descendant sur la nuque. Ni trop court, ni trop long. Sa silhouette faisait honneur aux vampires tout en faisant honneur aux nymphes. Oui, le jeune homme était parfait pour lui. Mais un sentiment étrange le prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait prendre le jeune homme avec passion avant de le laisser croupir seul. Lui, le maître, il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Et il ne se comprenait pas.

- Mon Oncle Severus Snape a donné un enfant à mon Oncle Lucius Malfoy. Le Roi des Nymphes jusqu'à demain, est donc affaiblit par sa statut de mâle enceint. Severus Snape sera plus facile à abattre puisqu'il fera bien trop attention à la vie de son compagnon pour sauver la sienne. Les plus dangereux sont sans aucun doute les jeunes mariés mais je pense qu'une grossesse peut vite arriver avec ces deux là. Ainsi, avec une stratégie de votre cru nous gagnerons rapidement, détruisant tout sang impur de leur veine. Brûlant leur corps pour que la vermine soit purgé.

- Parfait ! Tu as droit à récompense. Lève toi.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux embués de larmes dorées vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Comment avait-il osé dire ces mots ? Comment avait-il osé donner la faiblesse de Lucius pour tuer ses deux oncles. Il les aimait tant pourtant ! Mais un Vampire donne tout pour son compagnon. Son cousin Harry Potter était une preuve vivante de ce fait. Il avait donné sa virginité la nuit de noce préservant sa promesse. Il s'était laissé dominé et en avait pleuré du sang ! Il avait dût se sentir humilié ! Et pourtant ... Draco était la preuve que l'attachement des Nymphes étaient présentes rapidement et effroyablement puissante. Oui, il était de ces deux espèces et il pourrait tout donner à cet homme.

- Théodore, ne pleure pas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'homme et posa religieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, parfaites. Elles épousaient les siennes, elles savaient les mordre pour en extirper des gémissements qui leur faisaient perdre la tête. L'homme était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Bientôt, tout sera fini. C'était ce que son esprit se disait pour se tranquilliser. Soit les Chasseurs gagnaient et il mourrait de honte et de désespoir car il était certain que son compagnon ne voudrait plus de lui, soit les Vampires et les Nymphes gagnaient et il mourrait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. De toute manière, il mourrait. Il s'accrochait donc à la seule chose qui le faisait espérer. Changer l'homme.

- Tom, je ne peux plus suivre. Pitié, oublie.

Les yeux carmins se révoltèrent et le propriétaire des yeux fous le repoussa. Le blond se sentit trahit. Il ne pouvait supporter que l'homme le repousse. Soudain ses larmes dorées se mélangèrent avec du sang, des larmes couleur saphir. Il pleurait sans s'arrêter, à moitié allongé sur le sol. Il voulait disparaître alors que l'homme qu'il aimait se rapprochait de lui, s'asseyait sur le sol et le prenait dans ses bras. Seulement se fondre en lui et tout oublier.

- Théo, je ne peux oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fais.

- C'était il y a deux millénaires ! Les fautifs sont dans leurs tombes. Pourquoi tuer leur descendant ? Pourquoi tuer ma famille ? Pourquoi détruire une partie de moi ?

- Théo, rejoint moi. Deviens un chasseur comme moi. Des loup-garous te transformeront et ...

- NON !

Tom Riddle sursauta en sentant le jeune homme se serrer plus fort dans ses bras tout en refusant aussi abruptement sa proposition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait de le rejoindre, mais bien la première que le jeune homme réagissait si violemment. La colère vrilla dans les veines de Tom qui poussa le jeune homme sur le sol, le surplombant de son corps, l'embrassant avec passion tout en le dévêtissent. Il ne voulait pas se lier avec lui. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas.

- TOM ! Tu me fais peur !

Les mots de Théo arrêtèrent net l'homme qui l'embrassa une dernière fois doucement avant de partir. Il dit seulement avant de quitter le jeune homme :

- Pars. Repose toi et apporte moi d'autres bonnes nouvelles.

Théodore Nott resta sur le sol quelque instant avant de se lever et de retomber. Son corps tremblait alors que les larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Il souffrait. C'était immonde. Son coeur brûlait, il voulait courir dans les bras de son aimé et lui demander de lui faire l'amour. Il voulait le rejoindre et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule et en meurt. Il voulait mourir et vivre pour toujours dans les bras de Tom Riddle. Un monstre. Il en était un, et il était dingue d'un autre monstre. Un monstre plus cruel encore. Un homme qui ne se rendait pas compte que ce qu'il ressentait.

_« La vengeance est la pire des choses car elle cache l'amour aux êtres.»_

Harry regarda le ciel. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il vit alors son cousin arriver. Son cousin, pas vraiment. Son cousin était Dudley Dursley un humain ridiculement gros et qu'il maîtrisait de son petit doigt. Mais ce cousin là était Théodore Nott. Un très grand ami à lui. Il était le neveu de Severus Snape et comme Severus l'avait élevé comme si Harry était son fils ... Théo avait toujours été un cousin pour lui.

- THEO ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! Aujourd'hui je vais être roi des vampires !

- Justement ! Où est mon cher cousin qui est aussi ton cher époux ?

Harry grimaça avant de remarqué un reste de larme à la couleur très étrange. Il essuya du bout des doigts ce qui en restait avant d'adresser un coup d'œil inquiétait au jeune homme qui s'était raidit en sentant le contact sur sa joue. Soudain les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent de compréhension alors que Théo commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Ce pourrait-il que le Vampire sache ?

- J'avais oublié que nous étions le 28 Mai. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents. Pardon Théo.

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Il avait oublié ses parents ! Les larmes carmins et azur se mélangèrent et noyèrent ses joues alors que Harry le prenait dans ses bras. Théo avait oublié ses parents... Le jeune homme était pressé d'en finir. Il était pressé de mourir. Il ne s'en voudrait alors plus de trahir Harry et Draco.

Théo renifla en se détachant d'Harry et lui sourit pour lui murmurer, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots :

- C'était une dure journée ! Enfin bref. Draco va bien ?

- Oui. Il est cependant un peu énervé de la révélation de son père et de ton oncle. Tu peux le comprendre nan ?

- C'est certain qu'apprendre qu'on attend une petite sœur ou un petit frère et que la « Maman » est son père et que le « Papa » est le père adoptif de son mari, ça doit faire un sacré choc !

Harry opina avant de demander Théo d'entrer.

La journée se passera rapidement jusqu'à l'heure de la remise des couronnes. Severus Snape était majestueusement vêtu. Il portait sur sa tête la large couronne d'or blanc. Il la retira de sa tête et dit en regardant la lune pleine :

- L'ombre de la Nuit succède au jour. Que Harry Potter succède à Severus Snape comme l'Univers succède au Chaos. Que le Roi des Vampires apprennent du monde ce que le monde à apprit du Chaos.

Et l'ex-roi des Vampires posa la couronne sur la tête de Harry qui semblait au ange. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Draco et Théodore trouvait que leur joie était vraiment ridicule. Après tout ce n'était que quelque parole. Son esprit rejoignit un visage d'une pâleur alarmante, des yeux écarlates, une bouche parfaite, un corps ... Théo applaudit avec tout le monde lorsque Draco reçu sa couronne avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de son aimé raisonner derrière son dos.

- Races Impurs, vous nous avez pas invités à la fête ?

* * *

_Tom Riddle : Et pourquoi mon nom n'est pas VOLDEMORT DANS CETTE FICTION ?_

_Théo : Chut Choupi c'est bon ... tu vas pas nous claquer entre les doigts ! J'ai pas envie d'éponger du sang._

_Tom : AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Théo : Non ! Tue pas l'auteur débile ! Y'aura plus de suite après !_

_Draco blasé : Je crois que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait._

_Harry qui touche le corps d'Azloon inerte du bout du pied : En tout cas il a pas raté sa cible. Il est raide !_

_Draco, Théo & Tom pervers : Raide ?_

_Harry lève les yeux au ciel : Et après on dit que les autres sont des pervers. Bon ! Je dois le ranimer !_

_Draco : Laisse ! On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui._

_ Violon  
_

_Théo : Tom arrête immédiatement avec ce violon toute cette histoire est de TA faute !_

_Harry : Vous serez si Azloon a ressuscité au prochain épisode ! ^^  
_


	6. Truths

_**Disclamer :**_ Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

_**Pairing :**_ HP/DM

_**Rating :**_ M

_**Résumé :**__ UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône._

**_RAR_**

_li-san :_ Et oui ! Que des problèmes ! Mais aussi quelque dénouement que vous attendiez avec impatience. (oui j'en suis certain ! ^^) Suite ! And Enjoy !

_kaylee :_ Ais-je déjà annoncé que j'adore ton pseudo ? Non ? Bah voilà ! Mais aussi que voilà le chapitre avec beaucouuuuup de retard ! J'ai eu plein d'ennui ! Que veux-tu ! -' (d'abord Voldy qui me tue, après personne ne me ressuscite et en plus des ennuis pour aller au lycée que je veux ! Ok, là ça à aucun rapport ! ^^)

_xhemile :_ Ma veille mégère a demandé de venir à moi ? C'est gentiiiiil ! Si tu adore ma fiction, c'est le principal ! Je suis sérieux ! J'espère cependant que cette suite ne te dégoutera pas d'elle. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Mais voilà, vaux mieux prévenir que guérir. XD La suite qui a mit beaucoup de temps à arriver est là ! Enjoy !

_Amandine & Amandinedesse de review KUKU :_ TUT TUT ! Tiens ! Tu m'as retrouvé ! Coucou ! Ok, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ressuscité (Severus n'avait plus assez de potion et elle arrive à maturité après presque un mois donc...) Je peux en tout cas t'annoncer que ton détecteur de minus marche à merveille ! Bravo ! *clap clap clap* Et je peux aussi t'annoncer ma vieille mégère, que mon pauvre Voldy est à l'hôpital de St mangouste après ton acharnement sur lui. Heureuse ? J'en ai besoin pour la suite ! Heureusement, Sevou à encore de la potion de ressuscitage ! ^^ Je dois maintenant répondre à ma chère mégère Amandine : SIIII ! Je ne suis pas Harry Potter (quoique ^^) et donc on peut me tuer d'un Avada ! [quel honteuuuuuh !] Mais j'arrive à ressuscité. Oui grâce à Sevychounou. Quel adorable petit ! *paf* Heu ... adorable homme ! Excuse Sev' ! Révision exam ? M'en parle pas ! Je m'en tape depuis ... pas mal de temps, ça m'a même supprimer mon imagination (et après on se demande pourquoi j'ai pas posté ! Pff ! XD). Pour le vieille mégère, je t'avais prévenu ma grande ! Pas de minus, pas de vieille mégère, tu l'auras vouluuuuuuus ! ^^ Joli ton Dray des bois *bave en silence*. Oui j'ai vu que tu as ramené des amies ! (*saute sur Amandine et la bizoute avant de sauter partout comme un gros couillon en tapant des mains*) Pour ta fierté envers moi (comment ne pas être fier de moi ? DRACO SORT DE CE COOOOORPS !) je suis fier de moi aussi (DRACO JE TE JURE QUE SI TU QUITTES PAS MON CORPS, JE TE TUUUUUE !) mais la raison de tels RAR est que tu review beaucoup et très longuement. A croire que tu es folle de moi ! (J'abandonne. Draco fait tout ce que tu veux de moi ! *sourire pervers à son sous-entendu*) Oui Harry n'AVAIT pas pu toucher ENCORE Draco (il n'y a aucun message subliminal là dedans que vas tu cherchés ! ^^) mais cela arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois. :D Oui je suis désolé que tu sois autant tombé dans les pommes. Mais que veux tu ? La folie des auteurs ! ^^ Joli raisonnement sur l'avis des Vamps si Harry est enceint. ^^ je ne suis pas gentil avec Théo ? OK j'avoue ! Mais tu verras avec la suite que finalement je suis pas si méchant. ;) Ah oui l'innocence de Dray ... HA HA HA HA HA HA ! (se marre tout seul) Hum! Pardon. Oui Lucius veut pas que son petit amour ne puisse plus lui faire des cochonneries sans son appareil reproducteur. Que c'est miiignon ! (ou pas.^^) T'inquiète je ne tuerais personne ! (ou presque) Je n'aime pas les deathfics. ^^ Oui ma déesse des reviews ne doit pas me décevoir, j'espère ne pas la décevoir non plus avec cette RAR. ^^

Enjoys !

* * *

**Faded Rose**

_Truths_

Théodore n'en menait pas large alors que son compagnon et ses « fidèles » combattaient sa famille. Il allait se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille qui faisait rage, combattant avec Tom lorsque le regard d'Harry se posa, inquiet sur lui. Draco eut, quelques instants plus tard, des yeux exprimant une colère froide contre son être. Théo leva son regard vers Lucius qui posait la main sur son ventre en réflexe alors qu'il empêchait les boules de feu d'atteindre Severus qui était paniqué à l'idée que son concubin et son bébé puisse être blessé.

Théo fixa son regard dans celui de son amour avant de combattre contre lui, son compagnon. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il demanda à ses fidèles de rentrer avant d'adresser une dernière parole au blond cendré.

- Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse Théodore Nott. Que Dame Nature et l'Ombre de la nuit ainsi que le sang qui coule aient honte de toi. En tant que Nymphe tu m'étais autant destiné et j'en ressentais les effets, en tant qu'alpha, j'ai bien fais de ne pas te choisir.

Les yeux de Théodore se voilèrent de tristesse alors que Tom Riddle disparaissait dans un halo de fumée sans que les familles royales n'est réagit à la fin de ce premier combat. Car il y en aurait forcément d'autres, le doute n'était pas permit.

- Théo ? essaya Harry avant d'être projeté par Draco qui le fusilla du regard, façon de le protéger sans le montrer.

- Depuis combien de temps attends tu la formation du lien ? demanda alors le nouveau roi des Nymphes réprobateur.

- D... Deux mois je crois. Peut-être plus ou moins. Mais si j'en écoutais ma douleur j'hypnotiserais en annonçant plusieurs siècles.

Draco opina avant d'aider son cousin à se relever car le jeune homme était vraiment pathétique sur le sol. Une aura de désarroi face à la perte surement définitive de son compagnon se faisait sentir se qui mit mal à l'aise Draco. Il allait devoir se rassurer près de Harry. Mais ce soir, dans quelques heures, pas avant. Le blond platine vérifia seulement d'un coup d'oeil qu'Harry fut près de lui avant d'accompagner Théodore dans la chambre d'ami juxtaposant la sienne.

Les jeunes mariés s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, un simple contact de leur jambe les rassurant sur la présence de l'autre, face à Théodore qui prit place sur le lit. L'hybride semblait proie au désespoir et dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir le reflet de la mort. Le souffle glacé d'un détraqueur n'était pas plus horrible que cette vision.

- Théo, raconte nous, fit Harry en accrochant son regard émeraude à celui de son cousin.

- Je suis un hybride vampire-nymphe, se confia Théo. Et je fais partit de la famille royale des deux côtés. Ainsi, je devais monter à l'arbre de la connaissance et demander chaque jour qui était mon compagnon. Un jour, j'entendis sa voix cristallisé me dire que je le rencontrerais dans la journée. Ne voulant pas le rater, j'ai été faire les courses et j'ai atterri dans un endroit inconnu de ma connaissance. Un lieu où les ténèbres semblaient s'y être logé. Des yeux carmins m'ont fait sursauter alors que seul ces yeux sortaient de l'obscurité. Des griffes acérés m'ont surpris plus encore. Un teint pâle, une orat meurtrière. Il est sortit de l'ombre aussi grand qu'un lycanthrope, aussi puissant qu'un vampire, attirant comme un nymphe mais semblant si humain en quelque sorte. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. Lui qui semblait être tout ce que je craignais.

Théodore reprit sa respiration alors que ses yeux voyageaient dans le vide, hagard. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le toucher.

- J'ai pris peur et j'en ai parlé à Lucien, mon frère. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a emmené jusqu'à l'arbre de la connaissance où j'ai pus redemander qui était mon compagnon et où j'ai su que cet homme était le mien. Lucien m'a amené jusqu'à lui car il connaissait son emplacement. Vous savez, il est toujours avec nous deux. Pour nous surveiller disait-il. Lucien a toujours voulut faire le bien. De plus, comme sa compagne était reine des Nymphes, comment pouvait-il faire autrement ?

La respiration de Draco s'arrêta. Avait-il bien comprit ? Lucien Nott était son « beau père » ? Alors son père ne lui avait pas mentit. Alors il pouvait leur pardonner et être réellement heureux d'avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-soeur.

- Je l'ai revu et je lui ai tout expliqué. Il n'a pas mal réagit, il semblait plutôt heureux même. Je pensais ainsi pouvoir avoir un compagnon compréhensif et semble t-il amoureux de moi. Pourquoi ais-je demandé autant ? En réalité, il me donnait le minimum pour ne pas rejeter le lien sans le finalisant. Il m'embrassait parfois, me disait des mots tendres ou simplement me caressant les doigts, le dos ou mes cheveux. Seuls de simples contacts me semblaient suffisant au début. Mais je mourrais doucement face à son refus de finaliser le lien. J'ai souffert et mon frère ne pouvait rien y faire. J'avais le droit à des contacts contre des informations sur ma famille. Il a su que Lucius était enceint de Severus. Il savait que le vampire en Harry avait pleuré du sang. Il savait que Draco haïssait Harry au début, sans que celui-ci le puisse. Il savait tout ce que je savais, je lui disais tout. Qui était en couple ? Qui était enceint ? Qui était la meilleure cible ? Qui souffrirait le plus ? Qui fallait-il tuer en premier ? Tout ses questions, j'y répondais. Alors que lui... Il ne m'a jamais répondu à mon « m'aimes tu ? ». J'ignorais pourquoi avant. Dorénavant je sais. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il a bien fait son choix. Et ses mots résonneront à jamais dans mon crâne.

Les jeunes mariés quittèrent la chambre de Théo après l'avoir forcé à dormir et se calmer. Draco attrapa la main de Harry, voulant un contact plus que volage entre eux. Il se sentait prêt à tout donner à son âme soeur maintenant. Il en avait besoin. Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se donner à Harry pour calmer le nymphe en souffrance en lui. Un nymphe pleurant son compagnon, faisait pleurer les autres Nymphes ne s'étant pas donné à leur compagnon.

Harry ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, prêt à pleurer du sang à nouveau pour se prouver que Draco était son compagnon et que rien ne changerait. Mais le Nymphe se jeta sur lui avant que la porte ne soit refermer, s'allongea sur le lit faisant signe au vampire de le déshabiller et de lui faire subir ce que lui, lui avait déjà fait auparavant.

Harry s'allongea sur son amant, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, l'embrassant passionnément, sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangé. Les lèvres du brun dévalaient sur la peau blanche de son amant, de ses lèvres à son cou, de son cou à son torse tout juste dévoilé, sur un téton érigé, descendant jusqu'à son ventre, passant par son nombril. La respiration du jeune homme en dessous de lui s'accelérait, son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge pour ressortir plus puissant et plus fort encore. Il agrippait la tête de son amant qui descendait le long de son corps, lui enlevant chaque vêtement.

Il ne restait plus que son boxer. Un boxer vert prairie sur ce corps blanc. Un boxer déformé par une érection impressionnante. Un sourire pervers se grava sur les lèvres du brun qui frotta son nez sur le tissus recueillant ainsi nombreux gémissements. Il attrapa de ses dents l'élastique du boxer tout en regardant le blond qui avait les yeux fixés sur les siens. Le métal en fusion l'enflammait, lui sommant de lui faire plus de plaisir encore. Harry répondit à cet appel informulé en happant la verge libéré de son carcan. Les lèvres de Harry se déplacèrent le long du membre, caressant chaque parcelle et faisant trainer sa langue parfois. Il monta jusqu'au gland, léchant doucement, avant de redescendre et flatant les bourses de son amant.

Il entendait les gémissements profond du jeune homme en dessous de lui, il sentait ses mains agripper ses cheveux et tirer sur eux. Il prit alors le membre en bouche, le suçant avec ravissement, se délectant de son goût alors qu'un doigt s'aventurait vers l'intimité inviolé de Draco. Il poussa son index en son amant, agrandissant le petit trou qui l'accueillait doucement. Il le savait pour l'avoir vécu, le premier doigt passait toujours. Le deuxième était une tâche plus ardu.

Harry continuait ses mouvements bocaux tout en bougeant son index de tel façon que des gémissements ravis sortirent de la bouche de son amant qui lui intima de continuer. Le brun prit alors la liberté d'insérer un deuxième doigts tout en approfondissent ses coups de langue sur la verge vibrante de son amant. Un gémissement particulièrement profond et long sortit des lèvres fines de Draco. Signe d'une douleur et d'un pure plaisir mêlé.

Harry continua de préparer son amant puis s'arrêta avant que le jeune homme jouisse dans sa bouche. Il porta les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules, écartant les fesses de Draco avant de le pénétrer. Il garda son regard plongé dans celui orageux de son compagnon. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, un sourire magnifique prenait place sur ses lèvres. Harry ne savait plus si il devait continuer ses gestes pour voir le sourire de son amant s'agrandir, ou les suspendre pour ne plus voir les larmes de Draco.

- Continue ... Harry.

Ces mots le décidèrent et il s'enfonça plus encore dans la chair ferme. Il se sentait enserré plus que de raison. Il savait que si il ne pouvait un minimum se retenir, il aurait déjà jouit dans le jeune homme. C'était trop bon ! Il regarda Draco qui souriait toujours autant et il eut envie de l'embrasser tout en s'allongeant sur le corps du jeune homme pour que leur deux ventre joient branle la verge du blond.

Il entama la danse des amants, plongeant dans le corps de Draco avant de s'y retirer et de s'y replonger. Il allait et venait, lâchant des gémissements rauques alors qu'il entendait les cris surpris puis définitivement ravis de son amant qui s'accrochait à son dos comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était juste merveilleux. Ses canines s'allongèrent et instinctivement, il le mordit pour boire de son sang.

Puis un éclair l'éblouit au même instant que son amant. Un éclair opaque qui lui fit tout oublier jusqu'à son prénom, jusqu'à ce qu'il était, jusqu'à son existence. Il n'était plus qu'un cri alors qu'il se rependait dans le corps de Draco et qu'il sentait le fruit de la jouissance de son compagnon jaillir entre leur deux ventres.

Il resta allongé sur son amant quelque instant avant de se relever et de l'embrasser. Il décida alors de goutter à son goût, alors qu'il descendait une nouvelle fois sur lui et lui léchait le ventre. Il sentit le regard brûlant de Draco sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche. Il était certain que maintenant qu'il lui avait nettoyé le ventre, il le rejoindrait dans la douche pour le resalir à nouveau.

_« Avant toi je n'ai rien connu, après toi, je n'ai connu que toi.»_

Lucien tournait en rond en pestant avant de sursauter en voyant son frère arriver. Il le serra dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne. Son petit frère, aussi blond qu'il était brun, magnifique, leur yeux similaire, seul preuve qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Ils étaient si différent. Pourtant de même père et mère.

- Que fais-tu là Théo ? Tom m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant le couronnement.

- Tu m'en veux Luc' ?

Le jeune homme dévisagea son frère avant de le serrer plus fort contre lui, lui donnant tout le courage qu'il avait besoin, lui donnant tout l'amour que son compagnon ne lui donnait pas, lui donnant son coeur, sa force et plus encore.

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Mais tu vas devoir avoir une explication avec Tom, tu le sais bien. Je peux de toute manière t'annoncer qu'il n'a jamais autant regretté ses paroles.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Lucien prit son frère avec lui, le faisant s'assoir sur un fauteuil en face de lui, lui donnant une tasse alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour du manoir. Ils avaient quelque instants avant que Tom ne vienne.

- J'étais son meilleur ami, avant, tu le sais Théo. J'avais toujours refusé que tu ne le rencontre à cause de son désir immonde de vengeance envers les notre. Puis, tu as eu ta révélation. J'avoue que je t'ai emmené moi-même dans la gueule du loup cette fois. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu ne meurs si tu refuses ton lien avec lui. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'ai refusé d'être avec notre Tante. Je ne suis pas pour la consanguinité et pourtant la Nature m'a mit avec elle. Si elle n'était pas venu à moi, j'en serais mort. Je n'ai pas voulus que tu t'inflige le même mal que je me suis infligé. Je t'ai donc donné à lui. Mais j'ai aussi espéré qu'il changerait pour toi. En te donnant à lui, j'ai commis le mal tout comme le bien. Je t'ai empêché de mourir mais non de souffrir. Théo, Tom n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il n'est pas que Nymphe, Vampire et Loup-Garou. Il est encore une chose, chose qu'il pense impur. Voilà pourquoi il t'a toujours refusé. Parle lui en. Il va arrivé. Dans quelque secondes, tout au plus. Je te laisse avec lui.

Lucien sortit de la pièce, quelques secondes plus tard, l'alpha des Chasseurs était en face de Théodore. Plus beau que jamais. Il avait une telle aura, que Théo se mit à genou en baissant la tête. L'homme le fit se lever avant de le mordre au cou. Le jeune homme attendit que l'homme boivent de son sang. Il pencha plus encore la tête, preuve qu'il se soumettait avant d'être relâché par l'homme qui le fusilla du regard. Théodore lui avait fait prendre de son sang en tant que Vampire et non de Lycanthrope. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait faire du mal à son compagnon.

- Que m'a tu caché Tom ? demanda Théo oubliant le vouvoiement et le « Maître » qu'avait toujours exigé son compagnon.

- Lucien ne t'a donc rien dévoilé ?

- Il l'avait promit n'est ce pas ?

Tom opina et vit son compagnon tourner en rond dans la pièce avant de s'approcher de son « Maître » et de lui asséner un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. Théo avait la main en sang, les lycanthropes plus puissant que les vampires.

- Que me cache tu ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Va t'en sale créature inférieur ! siffla Tom entre ses dents.

Il savait que seul l'attaque pourrait le sortir de se guêpier.

- Cela ne marche plus avec moi Tom.

- Je ne suis pas mi-Nymphe, mi-Vampire. Ma mère l'était ! Mon père était un sale humain et j'ai été mordu par un lycanthrope à dix ans alors que mon père m'avait abandonné en apprenant que j'avais une parcelle de ma mère en moi ! Heureux ?

Théodore se figea en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Tom ne ressentait pas ses besoins de s'unir, tout simplement car le sang Nymphe et Vampire en lui était bien trop faible, rayé par le sang humain et emprisonné plus encore par la lycanthropie. Son compagnon devait se sentir pire qu'un moins que rien. Il était à demi ce que son père avait été. Il avait entendu parler de son père. Un homme qui avait abandonné sa mère et qui l'avait tué de cette façon après qu'elle ait accouché. Il n'avait eu besoin que d'un héritier, lorsque chose fut faite, la mère de Tom n'avait plus aucune importance.

- Tu es digne d'aimer et d'avoir un compagnon, souffla Théo en comprenant pourquoi son compagnon le rejetait.

- Aucunement.

- Laisse moi te montrer que tu le mérites.

Et avant que Tom puisse dire quoi que ce fut, Théo s'était accroché à son cou pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

_« J'ai vu en toi, le plus beau des cadeaux »_

Harry repensait à sa vie. Il était marié, avait enfin prit possession du corps de son mari, il allait avoir un beau-frère ou une belle-soeur et elle sera en quelque sorte sa demi-soeur ou frère par adoption. De quoi donner une bonne migraine. Mais à-vrai-dire, la vie était belle. A part cette histoire avec son cousin et son compagnon. Mais tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout finissait toujours bien.

- HARRY POTTER ROI DES VAMPIRES, MAIS DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE !

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

_Voldy : Severus t'a ressuscité ! Il ne met pas fidèle !_

_Az blasé : Dis moi que tu ne viens pas juste de t'en rendre compte._

_Théo : Laisse tomber y comprend rien celui là !_

_Draco : Calmez vous jeunes gens et vieillard ! Je ne vise personne bien évidemment. *fusille Voldy du regard*_

_Harry énervé : Dray arrête de faire l'idiot où Voldy va t'avada kedevraser !_

_Théo : Je pense qu'il en est incapable, une déesse de review l'a rendu K.O pour un certain moment._

_Draco : Elle a pas appelé Azloon minus ?_

_Az saute à la gorge de Draco : NE M'APPELLE PAS MINUS SALE FOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !_

_Harry : Vous saurez au prochaine épisode si mon cher et tendre est mort par strangulation._

_Azloon_


	7. The end

**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR mais comme c'est un UA les lieux sont à moi (mais il se pourrait qu'il soit inspiré des lieux de JKR, cela dépendra de mon imagination.)

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** UA Harry est un vampire, Draco un Nymphe. La Nature a choisit de les unir mais leur sujets se déchirent. Lorsque deux princes doivent se marier pour parvenir au trône.

**RAR**

**li-san :** _Je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici (pourquoi un si beau commencement de discours ? Parce que c'est fiiiiiniiiiii !) et j'espère que cette dernière suite te plaira. J'ai aimé la faire et je pense que de finir ainsi ma fiction est le choix qui était le plus judicieux. Ainsi j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Merci et à bientôt pour une prochaine fiction ;)._

**kaylee :** _Rapidement ? Je crois que j'ai pas posté rapidement gomen ! :S J'ai eu le droit à exam et vacance avec mes ami(e)s d'enfances ! Donc ... je viens tout juste de rentrer aujourd'hui et tu me vois vous offrir la fin de la fic. (oui oui, je suis trop gentil comme gars mdr) Tu aimes mes lemon ? Je devrais pouvoir t'offrir une autre fiction avec un magnifique Rating M avec BEAUCOUP plus de lemon ! On fait ça ? (*se creuse la tête pour trouver une idée de fiction*) Oh ! J'accepte les défis de fictions alors si vous avez des idées..._

**JE REMERCIE TOUT CEUX QUI MON SUIVIT ET CEUX QUI VIENNE DE DECOUVRIR ! MERCI ET A BIENTÔT TOUT LE MONDE ! ;)**

Enjoys !

**Faded Rose**

_The end_**  
**

- Je m'excuse d'avoir causé de tels ennuis à nos deux familles, annonça Théodore sa main droite jouant avec l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

Narcissa Malfoy ouvrit ses bras à son beau-frère, l'enlaçant, fière de le retrouver en bonne santé et heureux. L'arbre de la connaissance n'a jamais eu tord, quoi qu'il advienne, Faded Rose savait mettre les Nymphes avec de bons compagnons. Théodore avait réussit à changé le pire d'entre eux. Il avait réapparut six mois après sa disparition, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle, Lucien exclu lui-même de cette histoire. Ils s'étaient tous inquiété, la fureur de Draco en apprenant qu'il était enceint se fanant sous l'inquiétude d'avoir perdu son cousin. Mais dorénavant, le soleil pouvait se lever sans que les Nymphes ne regrettent qu'un jour sans Théodore soit passé.

- Cher Narcissa, j'aimerais connaître l'histoire de cet arbre, fit Harry en arrivant dans la pièce, ouvrant ses bras à son cousin, regardant tout de même autour de lui pour savoir si un Nymphe enceint enragé allait lui retombé dessus.

Depuis que Draco eut hurlé « HARRY POTTER ROI DES VAMPIRES, MAIS DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE ! » Harry avait su que son avenir allait changer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait déjà mit Draco enceint mais de voir un Nymphe hystérique lui sauté dessus, lui avait prouvé que si, il avait bien commis cet acte. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviné que la grossesse Nymphe durait moins longtemps et que dès qu'ils étaient enceint, ils leur fallait moins de vingt-quatre heures pour le savoir grâce à cette fameuse Faded Rose ? Maintenant il voulait connaître l'histoire de cet arbre qui lui devait un œil au bord noir.

Narcissa porta une tasse à ses lèvres, invitant son gendre à prendre place aux côtés de Théodore, sur le canapé de couleur perle, au milieu du salon. Le fauteuil de l'hôtesse était d'une couleur de gris en fusion qui lui rappelait que trop bien la couleur des iris furieux de son cher et tendre.

- Rose était une jeune Nymphe venant d'Angleterre. Elle avait l'œil pour savoir qui pouvait former de beaux couples et pourtant, elle était incapable de se trouver les bonnes personnes pour elle-même. Ainsi, elle choisit pour compagnon un homme au mauvais esprit. Son meilleur ami l'avait prévenu de ne pas s'approcher de l'homme étrange et Rose ne l'écoutait pas, clamant que la jalousie le faisait parler car son meilleur ami l'aimait bien plus que les liens amicaux ne pouvaient le permettre. Il ne parla plus alors. Il fermait les yeux tout en ouvrant grand ses oreilles, faisant le guet pour la sauver si il le pouvait. Rose était une Nymphe jeune et naïve, le vampire qu'elle avait prit pour compagnon l'avait comprit. Il l'avait mordu, la marquant et se mariant avec elle, épousant sa grande fortune et son jeune corps fragile. Il n'abusait pas d'elle. Elle consentait à ses moindres gestes. L'amour d'un Nymphe pour son mari équivalait à celui pour nos compagnons aujourd'hui. Mais il n'y avait pas de sécurité à cet époque et le vampire la brisa intérieurement. Un Nymphe peut se protéger que très peu face à son compagnon et il en pleure de douleur. Un Nymphe peut trahir son compagnon mais il préféra se tuer que ne pas lui demander pardon.

« Rose le savait et elle demanda conseil à son meilleur ami. Il eut pleuré des jours et des mois, plusieurs années étaient passés, ses pouvoirs s'étaient presque évaporés. Il demanda à sa grande amie si elle aimait son mari. Le Nymphe répondit " Oui " Rose, " Non ". Alors il lui dit « Je peux te libérer de ton lien avec lui. Ton âme sera emprisonné pour toujours dans une rose, le veux tu ? » La jeune femme opina et son corps s'évanouit pour n'être plus qu'une rose fanée.

« Bien des années plus tard, les Nymphes découvrirent la rose et la firent vivre de leur croyance. Le meilleur ami éteint, avait laissé l'histoire de Rose sur des papiers, demandant de croire en elle et ses pouvoirs, demandant d'écouter ses liens de compagnons. Les Nymphes le firent. Ainsi la Rose Fanée se transforma peu à peu en un arbre fort. Une inscription sur un de ses côtés. Un R et un F entremêlé. Plus tard nous apprenions que le meilleur ami s'appelait Frydrik. Et comme leur origine était anglaise, le nom de cet arbre fut Rose Fanée en anglais, soit Faded Rose.

Le récit terminé Narcissa quitta le salon suivit de Théodore. Harry, lui, restait figé devant cette histoire, un larme d'une transparence touchante coulant sur sa joue. Une main toucha le sillon humide et l'effaça avant de l'embrasser doucement. Harry n'avait pas vu Draco arrivé, son ventre largement gonflé. Le Nymphe s'assit près de son vampire, posant sa tête contre son épaule, murmurant doucement :

- A chaque fois que je me rappelle cette histoire, je me dis que je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré sans elle. Rose méritait de finir avec Frydrik. Ils méritaient d'être heureux et je me dis que si quelqu'un avait été l'arbre des compagnons avant elle, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir. Harry, je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Le Vampire se leva en suivant le Nymphe. Il était curieux de Draco ne se débatte plus et qu'il ne lui en fasse plus voir de toutes les couleurs. Il se doutait que cela n'était qu'un tout petit moment de paix, mais il en était content. Il était heureux à chaque fois que Draco se battait contre lui, cela prouvait qu'il était maître de lui et bien vivant.

Harry et Draco passèrent devant la chambre de l'enfant de Severus et Lucius. Le sale gosse - comme l'avait surnommé son tendre père vampire - courrait autour de son lit alors que Lucius semblait essayer de le coucher. Cela fit sourire Harry qui se souvint d'une chose. Il en fit part à Draco alors qu'il rejoignait Faded Rose.

- Pourquoi l'appeler vous Dame Nature ?

- Comment ? interrogea Draco en posant une main sur le tronc de l'arbre.

- Lucius avait dit que Dame Nature ne l'avait pas mis avec ta mère.

- Oh, souffla le Nymphe en se grattant la nuque. Dame Nature est son titre si tu veux. Elle créée les Nymphes de part ses unions, elle créée la nature et les arbres autour d'elle. Ainsi on peut la nommer ainsi. Et voilà pourquoi...

Draco montra le tronc à son mari avant de souffler doucement « Faded Rose wake up please ». Là où la main de Draco s'était posé précédemment, des larmes coulèrent, azur de l'écorce. Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry avant de porter leur deux mains jointes sur les larmes de l'arbre.

- Thanks Rose. You can sleep now. A baby come.

* * *

_Azloon : FINIIIII _

_Voldy : ET MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ?_

_Draco : On s'en fou de toi ! Le principal est que cette fiction est fini et que c'est moi qui fini ! *_* Je veux t'épouser mon cher Azloon car c'est MOI qui dit les dernières phraaaaaaaaseuuuhhhh ! *_*_

_Harry lève les yeux aux ciel : Tu es pas mord par strangulation ? Dommage !_

_Azloon & Draco dans les bras l'un de l'autre : JE T'AIMEUHHHHH !_

_Théo en philosophe : La nostalgie est un sentiment qui rapproche les Hommes et qui ..._

_Severus : Je vous prierais de ne plus faire de bruits sales êtres impurs ou je vous égorge et je ferais bouillir vos tripes, je les découperais avec passion en petits dés avant de les mettre dans des bocaux pour de futurs potions !_

_Gros silence de la mort qui tue_

_Azloon sautant au cou de Sevychounou à la crème anglaise avec un soupçon de chocolat et de crème chantilly *_* : JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !  
_


End file.
